


Mysterious Princess

by Elinoic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo's been banished, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post BoFA, Return to Erebor, Some angst, a mysterious princess, almost everyone lives, implied past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinoic/pseuds/Elinoic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was banished and left Erebor before he could find out if everyone survived.  Three years later, an invitation arrives to celebrate the birthday of the Princess of Erebor.  Bilbo couldn't help but wonder who is this princess?  Now, he must decide if going to Erebor, seeing his beloved dwarves and learning the identity of the Princess is worth the risk of death because he ignored his banishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt a little conflict with the whole mpreg stories. They are ridiculous but I have a secret love for those stories, all the same. The idea of Thorin as a father..... (sigh) Usually, it's Bilbo who must leave Erebor, finds out he's pregnant and later Thorin learns of the birth of his child. What if it were the other way around.....?

The formal invitation was printed on thick parchment and in the most beautiful calligraphy Bilbo had ever seen.

**You are hereby cordially invited by Thorin, King Under the Mountain,**

**To the birthday party of Gilydd, Princess of Erebor,**

**On October 25 th**

**In the great city of Erebor in the Lonely Mountain.**

**Please respond at your earliest convenience.**

Bilbo read the invitation several times.  From King Thorin.  Bilbo chuckled mirthlessly to himself.  So, Thorin had lived.  His fate had been uncertain when Bilbo had left Erebor.  Of course that had been almost three years ago now.  A second letter was enclosed in the thick envelop that had been delivered to Bilbo by a large, black raven.  He opened the letter and scanned the bottom of the page.  It was from Balin. 

_Dear Master Baggins,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well.  Indeed, I hope this letter finds you.  We have sent you several over the last few years, but our raven always returned our letters to us, informing us that he could not even find you.  We had feared the worst until a week ago, Bofur, who was traveling with some merchants, ran across Gandalf, who informed Bofur that you are alive and well in the Shire.  He said you had probably not received our letters because you had been travelling._

_Whatever the reason, we are happy to know you are alive and safe.  If you do not wish to have correspondence from us in the future, please send a short note with the raven who brought this letter to you.  He will not return to us until he has your answer.  When you are ready to respond, just call to him.  His name is Corc and he will come to you and take your letter.  If you choose to sever correspondence with us, we will honor your wishes._

_But before you make that choice, please know that we all are sorry for what happened.  None of us hold you any ill will.  In fact, we would love to see you again.  Your good character is greatly missed among us.  We, I, hope you will consider coming to the princess’s birthday party.  Do not fear your banishment.  It was lifted the moment Thorin awoke from his healing sleep and asked to see you.  His has missed you more than anyone else.  Please believe that._

_I hope with every bone in my body that you will visit us, or at least be amiable to correspondence, but whatever you choose, your wishes will be honored.  Send word as quickly as you can._

_Sincerely, Balin_

Bilbo wiped the tear from his eye and blew his nose into his clean pocket handkerchief.   He missed his dwarves.  So very much.  Despite coming back to the Shire and being in his comfortable home, eating his usual seven meals a day, reading his favorite books in his favorite armchair, and smoking his pipe in his lovely garden, there was an emptiness in his heart that never quite went away.  He knew that emptiness could only be filled by his dwarves and among those dwarves, there was one special place that could only be filled by Thorin.  They had shared something so very special on their journey.  But that was before they reached Erebor.  Before the gold madness.  Before the Arkenstone. Before the battle.  Before he had been banished from The Lonely Mountain by the dwarf he loved the most.

The physical pain he had endured had long since healed and only a few small scars marked his body.  It was the pain in his heart that continued to plague him.  It still hurt so much.  Outside Bag End, he never showed the pain to anyone.  He smiled and laughed and found some joy in being among his own kin again, but at home, his mind would wander back to Erebor and he longed to be there among those he loved best.

He could not answer the letter right away.  He needed to think.

Princess Gilydd.  He wondered who this princess was.  Bilbo supposed Thorin could have married and this princess was his wife.  Bilbo didn’t want to think about Thorin marrying a dwarrowdam, when he had loved Thorin so very much.  But no, Thorin was the king, so his spouse would be the queen, not a princess.  Perhaps Fili had taken a wife and it referred to her.  Bilbo was certain Kili had died in the battle, but at the time of Bilbo’s departure, it was unsure if Fili would live or not.  He must have lived and married.

No, perhaps the princess didn’t refer to Fili or his wife at all.  What if Thorin had married and it referred to his daughter?  Thorin's little princess.  Oh, how that thought pained Bilbo even more.

Returning to Erebor and finding Thorin married and having started a family was torture to Bilbo’s mind.  But he wanted so badly to go.  He needed closure with Thorin.  If he had that closure, then he could return to Bag End and start life anew. 

Bilbo needed something to eat and a hot cup of tea.  It wasn’t quite tea time, but no matter, Bilbo needed a cake and tea. 

His mind whirled and whirled.  Yes or no.  Stay or go.  By the time the cake and tea were gone, Bilbo wasn’t any closer to his decision than before.  His dreams that night were filled with a beautiful baby girl, with thick black hair and eyes like sparkling sapphires.  Thorin held the child and looked on her adoringly.  A faceless female stood proudly at Thorin’s side, dressed in elegant clothes and wearing a crown.

When he woke up, Bilbo had made a decision.  He wrote a quick note on some paper and went outside his door in his dressing gown.   The early summer morning was bright.  Bilbo called out the name of the raven and moments later, a large black bird landed on the fence post nearest to Bilbo.  With some trepidation, Bilbo approached the bird and held out the note and a biscuit.  The raven snatched the biscuit out of Bilbo’s hand, but gently took the note in his large talon.  Moments later, the bird took to the sky.  Bilbo watched it as it circled higher and higher over Bag End and finally started to fly east.

Bilbo ran back into his smial and put the kettle on.  With another piece of paper in front of him, he began to write out a list.  There was much to do if he was going to leave by mid-summer’s day.  There were letters to be written to ensure Bag End was kept safe from the sticky paws of overbearing relatives.  There was much to pack and provisions to buy.  He was fairly certain he could make it to Rivendell on his own.  Perhaps he could ask Elrond to provide him with an escort over the Misty Mountains.  From there, Bilbo would be fine.

Over the next week, Bilbo ran about Bag End and Hobbiton in something of a frenzy.  Many thought he had finally gone off the deep end or was stark raving mad.  Bilbo didn’t care.  He was on his way to Erebor and his dearest friends.


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo arrives in Erebor and faces the company.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Bilbo said.

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.  “Of course you can,” the kind voice of Bard spoke over the drums pounding in Bilbo’s ears. 

Bilbo’s journey had gone relatively smoothly.  There had been very few problems and he had always had an escort with him.  They had made good time and now he was at the end of his journey and the great gate to the Lonely Mountain was half a days walk away from him.  Bilbo was scared.  Balin’s letter had said his banishment had been lifted, but what if he was wrong?  What if Thorin changed his mind the moment he saw Bilbo or Balin’s letter had been a trap to get him to return so they could carry out his sentence?  No.  Balin would never do that.  Right?  His nerve was failing him.

“Ready?” Bard asked.  He was going to the celebration as well.  He would say nothing to Bilbo about who the princess was, claiming it wasn’t his news to share.

Bilbo took a deep breath.  He had come all this way.  He couldn’t go back now.  Balin knew Bilbo would be arriving today and would, no doubt, be waiting for him.  Bilbo climbed onto his pony and joined Bard in the line headed for Erebor.  Every step of his pony lasted a lifetime, but it seemed only moments later that they were riding into the stables and being escorted to the receiving gate.

Balin stood there, dressed in his signature rust red colors, but his coat was more elegant than what he had worn during their travels.  He looked quite the same, except his face had a great smile on it.  Bilbo hadn’t seen Balin smile like that before.  His eyes twinkled as they fell onto Bilbo’s face and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile back.  He felt his heart swell with joy.  How wonderful it was to see his dear friend again.

“Bilbo!” Balin ran to him in a very undignified fashion.  Bilbo was almost the recipient of a head-butt, but thankfully Balin remembered at the last moment that Bilbo’s head wasn’t as thick as a dwarfs and instead he threw his arms around Bilbo’s back.  “Welcome back!”

“Thank you.  It’s wonderful to see you again.”  Bilbo could feel tears prickling at his eyes.

“Theirs is so much to talk about, but you must be worn out.  Please, come in, have some tea, or something stronger, if you need it.”

Bilbo wasn’t about to turn away a cup of calming tea.  Balin asked general questions about Bilbo’s travels, but he didn’t offer any information to Bilbo about the rest of the company and he didn’t pry into Bilbo’s past of the last three years.  Bilbo refreshed himself with the tea before taking a comb to his long curly hair. 

All his life, Bilbo had kept his hair a respectable length for a hobbit, but after returning from his journey with the dwarves, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to cut his hair.  He had let it grow much longer than any male hobbit would allow, but he had kept it neatly trimmed.  Now he took his hair out of the leather strip that he had kept it tied back with and let it hang loose down his neck and onto his shoulders.  Balin stared at him with wide eyes.  Bilbo blushed.

“You look fine, laddie.  Come with me.  The company will have gathered by now.  Everyone wishes to see you again,” Balin said.

Bilbo followed the white-haired dwarf down a series of halls.

“Balin?” Bilbo said, “Who is the princess whose party I’ve been invited too?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Balin said, sadly.

Bilbo’s hands got clammy and his legs felt weaker with each step he took.  Could he really face Thorin with his wife and daughter?  He had come a long way and couldn’t turn around now.  He steeled himself and allowed himself to be led by Balin until they came to a large door.  Balin pushed it open and stepped aside for Bilbo to walk through.

A loud roar of noise met Bilbo’s ears and suddenly, a charge of dwarves were coming right at him.  He was pulled into a great hug and felt many strong hands pulling at him, hugging him and patting him on the back.  Bilbo couldn’t hold back his tears now and he let them fall down his cheeks as he looked on the familiar faces of Thorin’s loyal company.  Bofur, Ori and Fili were the first to pull him into their arms.  Dori and Oin came to him, then Gloin and Bifur.  Bombur about crushed him and then there was Nori and Dwalin pulling at him and ruffling his long hair.  Bilbo felt a surge of sadness, realizing that Kili was not among them.  He would miss the deep, laughing voice of the young prince.  Suddenly, the hands that held him moved away and the dwarves parted, allowing Thorin to face Bilbo.

“Bilbo,” Thorin whispered.

Bilbo bowed low to the King Under the Mountain.  “King Thorin.”  His fears that his banishment wasn’t truly lifted returned full force.

A sob rang in Bilbo’s ears and he realized it wasn’t his own.  He looked into Thorin’s face and saw the distraught eyes of the great king.  “I don’t deserve your respect, Master Baggins.  Please, call me Thorin, as you did in days long ago.”

“Only if you will call me Bilbo,” the hobbit said.

Thorin smiled and suddenly lunged towards the smaller hobbit.  Bilbo let out a squeak as the air was squeezed from his lungs by the large dwarf king.  With all his strength, Bilbo hugged Thorin back.  They finally separated and Bilbo was practically pushed by the company over to the great table, where foods of all kinds were laid out.  Bilbo sat next to Thorin and a plate loaded with food was passed to him.

“Bilbo, I want to apologize to you,” Thorin said.  “The moment I came too, I asked after you, only to find you had left.  I lifted the banishment and sent ravens and messengers out to find you and invite you back, but no one could find neither head nor tail of you.  We feared the worst.”

Bilbo sighed.  He had been dreading this, but the time had arrived for him to explain himself.  “I feared you, Thorin.  I didn’t want anyone to know where I had gone, in case you decided to send out someone who would make sure I could never return to Erebor.”

Thorin shuddered and bowed his head. “I am so sorry you feared me so much.”

Bilbo couldn’t accept Thorin’s apologies.  Not yet anyway.  Apologies could wait.  He needed to get out the entire story first.  “I wintered in Mirkwood as Thranduil’s guest.  I figured no one would search for me there.”

“But we inquired after you there and were told you were not there,” Ori said.

Bilbo nodded.  “Yes, I asked them to hide me and not let anyone know of my whereabouts.  I didn’t want to stay there, but as soon as I arrived, on my journey back, the worst of winter hit and made travel difficult at its best, so I stayed.  As soon as spring arrived, I moved to Beorn’s house.  He welcomed me and I spent many months there.  He took good care of me.  As fall arrived, I moved on and travelled to Rivendell.  I stayed there for a little over a year.  I wanted to go home, but I couldn’t face returning to the place where I had met all of you.  Staying in Rivendell was good for me.  By the time I had left, I was healed enough in my mind to return home.”

Bilbo glanced around the silent table.  Each of his dwarves had tears in their eyes, except for Bifur, who looked slightly dazed, as usual.  Bilbo took another deep breath and continued.

“By the time I made it home, it was early summer.  That was last summer.  For the last year, I’ve been wandering around Bag End, sad and alone.”  He looked at each dwarf in their eyes, lastly looking at Thorin.  Thorin’s face was covered with wet streaks where tears had fallen down his cheeks and into his beard.  His blue eyes were rimmed red with sorrow and Bilbo felt his heart break all over again.  He had missed this face so much.  He couldn’t help himself.  So what if Thorin had a wife?  Bilbo reached over and took Thorin’s hand in his.  “I missed each of you with my entire being.”

“Then, just a few months ago, I got Balin’s letter and invitation.  I’m sad to say it took me a full day to think over my answer.  I wanted to see you all so much, but I was so afraid that Balin’s letter was a trick, to lure me back so that my sentence of betrayal could be carried out.”

With that, the entire company burst into protests of horror.  Balin looked positively insulted.  “Well, I never!” he said.

“Please, please!” Bilbo shouted.  “I’m sorry.  I’m only telling you the truth of what I feared.  I should have known Balin would never be like that.  I know that Balin’s not like that, but I was afraid and fear makes you think awful things.”

The group quieted down.  Bilbo looked to Balin.  “I’m sorry, Balin.  Forgive me.”

Balin shook his head sadly, “Apology accepted, laddie.  I suppose you left our company with not the best feelings towards us.”

“I did, but I truly missed you all and after some thought, I realized, I would rather see you all again and face my death for my return, than live the rest of my life without seeing you.  Never having had the opportunity to say goodbye.”

The group had gone silent again.

“You will face no such sentence here,” Thorin spoke quietly.  “You are a hero among us.  A welcomed friend.  Loved by all in this room.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo smiled.

“Can you accept my apology?” Thorin asked.

“I can and I do.  All is forgiven, Thorin.”

The feeling in the room had changed a great deal and each thought of their sorrows at having parted in the manner they had.

“Now, enough of this sadness,” Bilbo smiled.  “Tell me about Erebor.  How does it fair?  I saw some of it as Balin escorted me here and it looks wonderful.  You have done a tremendous amount of work since I last saw it.”

Although they all felt there was much left unsaid, that could be addressed later, they were happy to turn the conversation to more happy topics as each dwarf described what he had been doing since the reconstruction had begun.  Bilbo was fascinated by it all.  He was surprised to learn there was a library, but not surprised to find Ori had been made head librarian and chief scribe to the king.  It was a very fitting position for the young dwarrow.  The other jobs the rest of the company had suited them very well and showed Thorin’s gratitude for their loyalty to him.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly, but no one brought up the mysterious princess. 

There were some odd gaps in Thorin’s part of the story, but Bilbo didn’t know how long he had remained in his healing sleep after his dreadful injuries.  He had probably spent a long time recovering from his wounds, which would account for some of the gaps.

Finally, the dwarves said their good nights and filed out in pairs until only Fili and Thorin were left.  Bilbo was tired, but he was glad to be alone with the king and the prince.

Bilbo turned to Fili.  “Fili, I wish to express my deepest sorrow for Kili’s death.” 

Fili gave a sad smile.  “Thank you.”

“His death has been a great loss to us all,” Thorin said.  “It’s just not the same, even all these years later; we still feel his absence deep in our hearts.”

“But,” Fili looked to Thorin, who nodded, “dealing with his death was made easier for us with the addition of the princess.”

“Ah, yes,” Bilbo said.  “Who is this princess?  Have you married, Fili?”

Fili turned slightly red.  “No.  I haven’t, although, I have recently begun courting a beautiful lass from the Grey Mountains.”

Bilbo smiled.  “I want to hear all about her later.  But if it is not your wife, who is the princess?  Did you marry Thorin?” Bilbo felt a great lump form in his throat.  He swallowed it down.  “Do you and your wife have a daughter?”  Bilbo feared the answer.

Thorin’s face was unreadable.  “No, Bilbo,” he took a deep breath, “and yes.”

“What do you mean?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin closed his eyes for a moment and Bilbo missed seeing their bright blue.  “I did not marry, but the princess is my daughter.  Our daughter.”  He opened his eyes and looked at Bilbo.

Bilbo’s mouth hung open.  He started to stutter.  “What?”

“She is our daughter.  You might remember a certain night while we stayed in Laketown?”

Bilbo knew the night in question.  It had been the greatest night of his life.  He and Thorin had shared their love for each other in the most devoted, passionate, intimate ways.  It had made his banishment from Thorin and Erebor hurt all the more, but he supposed Thorin had felt Bilbo’s betrayal all the worse because of that night as well.  Bilbo nodded his head.

“Well, that night, resulted in our child,” Thorin said.

“You mean you went into battle, pregnant?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded.  “I didn’t know.  It wasn’t until Oin started to treat me after I was wounded on the battle field that we discovered my condition.  The babe was lucky to have survived, considering my extensive wounds.  The healers worked so hard to save my life and hers.  It made my recovery all the more difficult, but the end was worth it and two years ago, our daughter was born.”

Bilbo felt like his stomach was full of rocks.  If he hadn’t been sitting down, he would have fallen.  He had a child; a daughter, with Thorin.  He didn’t know what to feel.  Shock was the only feeling.  His chest suddenly felt tight and he couldn’t breathe and the next thing Bilbo knew, a strong hand was rubbing his cheek and Thorin’s solid face loomed close to his, whispering quietly.  His head ached like there was a bump on it.

“It’s alright, Bilbo, it’s alright,” Thorin said.  Bilbo tried to sit up, but Thorin’s hand held Bilbo’s shoulder to the couch.  “Just relax.”

He shook his head.  “Is this a dream?”  He looked around, seeing a high stone ceiling.  “I have dreamt of seeing you so many times, I don’t know if it is real or not.”

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead.  “It’s very real, but you still need to relax.”

“Is what you told me about the princess true?  Is she my, I mean, our daughter?” Bilbo asked.

Fili appeared at his side, holding a cup of tea.  Thorin let Bilbo sit up, so the hobbit could take the cup.

“It’s true,” Thorin said.  “We have a daughter and she is the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth.”  Fili was standing next to Thorin and nodding his head in agreement.

“Why did you wait so long to tell me?”

“Well, like I said earlier,” Thorin pushed Bilbo’s long hair out of his face, “we tried to find you.  For years I sent out ravens and messengers, but we found no trace of you.  It wasn’t until four or so months ago that Bofur saw Gandalf, who told him that you were in the Shire, and after hearing your story, it’s no wonder we couldn’t find you.  You weren’t home most of that time.  You travelled and you told your hosts not to let anyone know of your whereabouts.”

Bilbo felt ashamed with the way he had hidden.  If only he had been more honest, he could have known his daughter from the beginning.  He had missed two years of her life.

“I’m so sorry, leaving you in that condition,” Bilbo sobbed.

Thorin pulled Bilbo into a hug.  “You couldn’t have known and I don’t blame you for fearing us, after the way we treated you.  After all, it was I who sent you away.”

Bilbo shook his head.  “I deserved it.”

“Never,” Thorin growled, “never say that again.  You deserved only kindness and gratitude and we did not give it.  But, I hope you will accept our offering of peace now, and join me in our daughter’s life.”

“You would have me stay here?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin looked worried and he bowed his head, “Only if you wish it.  I wouldn’t hold you here against your will.”

Bilbo dropped the empty cup into his lap and threw his arms around Thorin’s neck.  “I never want to be parted from you again.”  Bilbo looked to Fili.  “None of you.”

“Should I get her?” Fili asked.

Thorin nodded and suddenly, Bilbo felt very afraid.  He brushed his hands through his hair.  It was a right mess, he could tell.  Thorin watched Bilbo. 

“I like your hair.  Why did you let it grow?” Thorin asked.

“Well, I missed you all so much, that I did what I could to hold my favorite dwarves closer to my heart.  In your memory, I let my hair grow.  I’ve kept it trimmed and shorter than it would have been had I let it grow completely, but I couldn’t live quite like a hobbit again.  Not when my heart belonged to a company of dwarves.”

Thorin grinned.  “Later, would you allow me to braid it?”

“I would like that very much,” Bilbo smiled, remembering how it felt when Thorin had braided his hair before.  After his banishment, Bilbo had removed the braid, but he had worn the bead around his neck on a silver chain.  He pulled at a chain around his neck and showed the bead to Thorin. 

"You kept it?" Thorin asked.

"After being banished, I didn't feel I had the right to wear your braid any longer, but I couldn't bear to be completely apart from you.  I've kept your bead close to my heart all these years," Bilbo blushed.

Thorin looked like he was about to lean in and kiss Bilbo, when the door opened and Fili walked in, carrying a small child.

Bilbo stood up and felt slightly dizzy from the bump on his head.  He must have hit the floor pretty hard when he had fainted.  Fili was grinning and held the little child on his hip.  Bilbo looked upon his daughter for the first time.  She looked just the way Thorin’s daughter had in his dream.  She had long, black hair and blue eyes.  Her small ears were more pointed, like Bilbo’s and her nose was Bilbo’s softer round nose. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that fell to her knees.  Bilbo looked down at her feet.  They looked quite normal to him, but what he thought of as normal feet might be considered very large for a dwarf child.

All in all, she was beautiful and perfect.  She pulled at her cousin Fili’s hair and let out a giggle.  It was like tinkling bells; sweet and pure.  He reached out and touched her hand.  She looked curiously at Bilbo with those blue, blue eyes. 

“Hello, little one,” Bilbo whispered.  “Gilydd.  What does her name mean?”

“Together,” Thorin answered.  “She brought so many of us together in body, mind and soul.”

Bilbo was touched by the name.  Indeed she had brought them together.

Gilydd looked over to her father and squealed.  She leaned forward and held her small arms out to Thorin.  He reached over and took her from Fili.  He kissed her face, tickled her with his beard and made her laugh again.

“She has your disposition,” Thorin said.  “She is happier and quick to smile.  Not at all like her brooding, stubborn dwarf father.”

Bilbo couldn’t take his eyes off the little girl. Thorin had not married a dwarven lass at all.  But, he had given birth to their daughter.  Bilbo had known that some male dwarves could bear children, but Thorin didn’t think he was able and he said he was much too old to carry a child.  It seemed he was wrong and Bilbo couldn’t help but think they had made the most wonderful mistake of their lives.

“What does she call you?” Bilbo asked.

“She doesn’t say much yet,” Thorin answered.  “She is still quite young, but I believe she has started making a ‘dada’ sound that refers to me.  As she gets older, she will call me adad.  It’s the dwarvish word for father.  What do hobbit children call their fathers?”

“Um, father, da, or papa,” Bilbo said.

“What would you like her to call you?” Fili asked.

Bilbo had no idea.  He never dreamt he would ever become a father and so he had never considered what his child might call him.  He shrugged his shoulders.  “Papa?”

“Then Papa you are,” Fili smiled.  “Truly Bilbo, she has been the greatest joy in our lives.  When I awoke from my injuries and found my brother had died and Thorin was still in a healing sleep, I wanted nothing more than to die and join my brother in the Halls of our Fathers. But then Oin told me Uncle was pregnant and I found joy again.  She was my reason to keep on living.”

Bilbo was crying again.  He looked from Fili, to Gilydd, to Thorin. 

“Will you stay, Bilbo?” Thorin asked.  “Will you stay in Erebor, be my consort and papa to our daughter?”  Thorin panicked for a moment, “Or just stay and be her papa.  You don’t have to commit yourself to me.”

“Oh you silly dwarf,” Bilbo smiled through his tears.  “I have missed you with every fiber of my being since the moment you banished me.  My love for you never faded.  Allowing me to be a part of your life and hers is more than this hobbit deserves.”

Bilbo was embraced by Fili.  “Not so, Uncle Bilbo.  It is us who don’t deserve you.”

“So will you stay?” Thorin asked nervously.

“I will stay and be Fili’s Uncle, Gilydd’s papa, and your consort.  It would be my greatest joy and honor,” Bilbo laughed, his heart feeling full for the first time in three years.  Arms surrounded him again and Bilbo found himself sandwiched between Thorin and Fili. Gilydd laughed and grabbed at Bilbo’s hair.  He pried her fingers out of his curls and kissed her cheek.  She was accepting of him and tried to grasp a handful of his hair again.

“I think Gilydd agrees with the decision,” Fili laughed.

“Come along, I’ll show you to your room,” Thorin said, wrapping one of his strong arms around Bilbo’s back and waist, while balancing Gilydd in his other arm.  Fili was practically bouncing as they walked out of the dining hall and down the corridors. 

“This is my room,” Fili said, pointing at a door with an intricately carved, perfectly symmetrical design, “Should you need to find me. Well, see you in the morning,” he bid them good night and went into his room.

Thorin led Bilbo down several more doors before arriving at a plain door with no designs, save a single rune.  Bilbo didn’t know what it meant and he didn’t ask.  Thorin opened the door and allowed Bilbo in. 

The door opened into a large sitting room filled with comfortable looking armchairs and a great hearth. 

“There are many bedrooms in here, going along the main hall.  There is a nice washroom and a study as well.  My bedroom is the largest, at the end of the hall.  Gilydd’s room is the door next to mine.  You may choose any other room you wish, or you may share my room.  Or,” Thorin added hastily, “you may have your own apartment, if you are not comfortable staying with me.”

Bilbo looked at Thorin in surprise.  “If I have the choice,” he paused, looking up into Thorin’s strong face, “I would rather stay with you.” 

Thorin’s face melted into a smile.  “That would make me very happy.”

That night, they settled into Thorin’s room.  Gilydd was asleep next door.  Thorin said she was a very good sleeper, much like the way Fili had been long ago.  Bilbo nervously got into bed.  Thorin lay next to him, put his strong arms around Bilbo and pulled him close.  He kissed the top of Bilbo’s head.

“Fili still gets nightmares about the battle and Kili’s death.  Don’t be surprised if you wake to find him asleep at the foot of our bed.” Thorin’s voice was sad.

Bilbo felt bad.  He had been able to return to his love, but Fili would never have his brother back.  “This lass that Fili’s courting, is she nice?”

Thorin chuckled.  “She’s a beauty, in every way.  She is kind, loving, talented, strong and beautiful.  They are very happy together and I hope it won’t be long before we have an engagement announcement to make.  You will meet her soon and I think you will be very pleased with her.”

“So, is Fili still your heir or has Gilydd taken that place?” Bilbo asked.

“Fili is my heir and he will be a great king one day.  He has spent his life preparing to be so and will be a good age to become king when I finally die.  Gilydd would be too young and besides, the crown cannot go to a female, although I think Erebor would be better in my sister’s capable hands rather than my own.”

“Don’t say that, Thorin.  You are more than capable of taking care of your kingdom.”

“Just wait until you meet Dis.”  Thorin was chuckling.

Bilbo snuggled deeper into Thorin’s chest.  It felt wonderful to be surrounded by the one he loved most.  He never wanted to be parted from Thorin again and judging by the kisses Thorin was placing on the top of Bilbo’s head, Thorin never wanted to be parted from him, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Bilbo's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo looks at Thorin and can't help but see this impressive person. Thorin's a king, a leader, an uncle, and a father and Bilbo is feeling quite intimidated by him.

For several days, Thorin stayed with Bilbo, showing him around Erebor and letting him get to know Gilydd better.  Bilbo was astounded by Erebor.  When he had been here last, he had seen and run across a good deal of it, but to see it now with several years of restoration behind it, the great city was impressive.  Thorin had ordered the housing areas of the mountain be taken care of first. Then there was the market place, the forges, and a few of the most valuable mine shafts had been made operable again.  What surprised Bilbo the most was that the Gallery of the Kings still was untouched.  He thought for sure that Thorin would have had that room cleaned first, it was, after all, what all visitors first saw upon entering the dwarven kingdom.  But Thorin said he was leaving it for now, to serve as a reminder to himself and all who enter, what truly happened here and the price that was being paid for Smaug’s long occupation.

As impressive as Erebor was, though, Bilbo found the time he spent in Thorin’s apartments with Thorin and Gilydd to be his favorite way to spend his time.  Thorin was gentle and loving towards his little daughter.  He displayed a patience with her that Bilbo never would have thought possible from Thorin.  He was impressed and yet, nervous, by Thorin’s behavior.

“Why do you look at me like that?” Thorin said on their fourth evening together.

Bilbo blinked his eyes and averted his gaze to look at a picture that hung on the wall.  He glanced back to Thorin.  “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You watch me and our daughter with the oddest expression.  Does she not please you?”

Bilbo was horrified to think that Thorin thought that Bilbo didn’t like their little girl.  “Oh no, that’s not it at all.  She is amazing.  Truly.  The most beautiful child I have ever seen.”  He looked at her with affection as she sat and played with a stack of wooden blocks.

“What is it then?  Do I displease you?” Thorin’s voice was a little less steady than normal.

“No indeed,” Bilbo hastily said.  “You are,” he paused, trying to think of what he wanted to say, “a wonderful father and great king.”

Thorin looked sad.  “Thank you.”

“Thorin, please, I,” he moved to the floor to sit next to Thorin.  His knee touched Thorin’s knee and Thorin seemed to lean in slightly toward Bilbo.  Bilbo sighed.  “May I be perfectly honest?”

“I would not want you to be anything but honest,” Thorin said.

How could Bilbo put these feelings into words when he really didn’t understand them himself?  “Well, I must admit, I’m a little more than nervous around you.”

Thorin looked hurt, but he kept quiet.

“You are such a, well, how do I put this, a juggler?  You keep in balance ruling a huge kingdom, caring for your people, and restoring this city from years of destruction and neglect.  But, you are so much more than a king.  Your also a leader.  You must think through each decision, related to your kingdom.  You must prioritize what Erebor and your subject’s greatest needs are, because whatever project you choose to work on will affect the kingdom for years to come.  You ignore more profitable projects for practical ones.  You also get involved.  You aren’t afraid to get dirty and dig into whatever the task requires.  But you also must keep in mind the well-being of your people.  You feed them, make sure they are clothed and housed.”

Bilbo closed his eyes and recalled several events he had seen over the last few days.  “Your people love you.  They come up to you, talk to you, tell you their problems or share with you their achievements and you listen, advise or congratulate.  I didn’t think kings were like that.  Not that I’ve really had much experience being around kings.  Oh, I don’t know.  I’m having such a hard time putting my thoughts into words.  I’m sure I sound quite ridiculous.”

Thorin’s face gave away none of his thoughts or feelings and Bilbo wasn’t sure at all what the king was thinking.  “Since the battle at Moria, when Thror was killed and my father went missing, the well-being of these people has been my life’s work. Life was not easy for us in the Blue Mountains.  I couldn’t sit on a throne and tell my people what to do.  We were scraping from the mountains everything we could to survive.  I had to work, the same as everyone else.  Harder than everyone else.  Working side by side with my people like that, they came to know me on a more personal basis and I them.  It has been our way for a long time.  I don’t want that to change.  I like knowing about my people; sharing their lives with them.  And besides, I do not rule Erebor and make big decisions about Erebor alone.  I have Fili, my sister, Balin and an entire council to discuss matters with.  We work together.  I will not be a tyrant and simply give orders based on my whim.”

“Oh, I know you wouldn’t, Thorin.  Please don’t think for a moment that I think of you like that.  You are truly the best king I have ever heard of,” Bilbo spluttered, fearing he had just greatly offended Thorin.

“So the personal way I rule my kingdom makes you nervous?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo sighed.  He was not making his thoughts very clear.  “No, Thorin.”  Bilbo scrunched his face and thought for a moment.  “You are only one dwarf, but you are bigger a person than I have ever known.  Bigger than I thought possible for one person to be.”

“I’m not that big,” Thorin said.  He looked down at his stomach.  “Having a baby altered my body some, but I have kept myself in the best physical shape possible and in case you haven’t noticed, Dwalin and Bombur are bigger than I.”

Bilbo let out a laugh.  He leaned in and gave Thorin as big a hug as his smaller hobbit arms would allow.  “Oh dear,” he chuckled.  “I did not mean that in a literal, physical way.  Your body is perfect and more beautiful than ever because you gave birth to our daughter.  When I said bigger, I meant, well, I just don’t know how to say this.  You are a king, a leader, a Durin, a blacksmith, a swordsman, a warrior, a brother, an uncle, a friend and confidant, a strategist, a father and a friend.  How can one person be so many things?  I’ve seen you take down half a dozen orcs with just one swing of a sword. And you’re strong.  Remember that thunder battle in the Misty Mountains, when I fell off the mountain side and was clinging desperately to the edge?  You jumped down and lifted me with just one arm.   I have heard tales of your prowess in the smithy.  The company has told me you are one of the finest blacksmiths in all of Erebor.  You are so big and so much.”  Bilbo took a shuddering breath, “Whereas I am a hobbit.  Just a hobbit.  And according to my people, I am a rubbish hobbit at that.  I know how to cook, but nothing else I do can compare to you.  You are Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, King of the Blue Mountains, son of Thrain, son of Thror, son of Durin the Deathless.  You are great and I am,” Bilbo took a deep breath, “small.”

“You flatter me, Bilbo, but you know better than anyone that I do not deserve such high praise.  I have done much in my life that I am not proud of.”

“Fili adores you and so did Kili. I saw it in the way he looked at you.  They could only feel that way about you if you because you played such an important part in their lives.  Fili told me you practically raised them with your sister after his father died. And now, you are a father.  Gilydd looks just like you and she’s amazing and that’s because of you.  I see you with her.  The love the two of you share for each other. She thinks the world of you.  You are impossible, Thorin. No one should be able to be as great as you are, but here you are!  Why you would waste time with me is beyond my understanding.”

Thorin inhaled sharply and his eyebrows furrowed.  “You certainly misunderstand my character.  You might also recall a lot of really terrible things I did and said to a certain hobbit.  Bilbo, don’t put me on such a high pedestal, because the first time I disappoint you, I will have a long fall.”

“You have faults, yes, but no one who has ever met you, except for perhaps Thranduil, could say you haven’t done all those things that I said,” Bilbo smiled for a moment.  “And now, you ask me to stay with you and be your consort.  As if I were someone who could be your equal.”

“I don’t want an equal. Not in that sense, anyway.  Mahal help us all if I found a consort who was my equal.  Middle Earth would crumble in about a year’s time, so terrible would be the head-butts.  What everyone needs is not an equal, but a balance.  Do you understand?  I need someone by my side who is brave, level headed, understanding and compassionate. Things I am not.  I need someone whom I can confide in, look to for advice, but also someone who will care for me when I forget to put my work aside and care for myself and my daughter.  I need someone who can listen to me with patience and without judgment and then give advice.  Someone who’s not afraid to get his hands dirty.  Someone who will love my people as much as I do.  I need someone who will stand by me through the good and the bad.  Someone who will put up with my pig-headedness, as Dis calls it.  I need someone who will let me be, but will also keep me in check.  I need someone who will love Gilydd with all their being. Am I right, Bilbo?”

Bilbo nodded again, thinking about all these things that Thorin said.  Thorin was right.  He needed someone great by his side.

Thorin went on; his face still did not convey much in the way of emotion.  “There is only one who can fill that position.  There is only one whom I would want by my side while I go on being all those things you said that I am.  And that person is you, Bilbo Baggins.”

“Me?  No, Thorin. You’re wrong.  I am not all of that.  I’m just me.  Gosh, if you could hear what the others say about me back home, you would know how I’m not all of that.  Mad Baggins.  That’s what they called me.”

“Well, you’re not in The Shire anymore.  You’re in Erebor and everyone in Erebor who knows you, calls you a hero.  Including me.  Especially me.”  Thorin’s arm squeezed Bilbo’s shoulders, but a moment later, he pulled away to pick up Gilydd, who had tripped over Thorin’s large boot.  She cried for a few moments, then held out her arms to Bilbo.

He took her onto his lap and smoothed back her hair.  She pulled at the buttons on his waistcoat, thinking them to be lovely shiny toys.  Bilbo sat quietly for a few moments, thinking about what Thorin had just said.  “Do you really mean all of that?”

“I do.  All of that and so much more.  Don’t you understand Bilbo?  I love you and I want you by my side, always.  Not in front of me or behind me, but beside me.” 

"I think I can do that," Bilbo leaned into Thorin and let himself be drawn into strong arms and a gentle kiss.


	4. A Long Fall from a High Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's a hobbit, living in Erebor and trying desperately hard to understand the dwarven way of life. Thorin's not making things easy.

Bilbo was nervous the first time Thorin left Gilydd in Bilbo’s care.  Thorin had been so good to take so much time away from his duties to spend it with Bilbo and help him get settled into Erebor.  Now, Bilbo was on his first day solo as a parent.  Of course, Dis was nearby as were many others who were willing to help, but Bilbo wanted to do this on his own.  He wanted to be Gilydd’s papa.  They spent the morning playing together.  Bilbo was amazed by the amount of energy the toddler had.  She would squeal, babble, crawl, and generally get into everything.  The afternoon was nap time.  He was grateful for the little bit of peace and it gave him the opportunity to start a letter to one of his cousins back in the Shire. 

Gilydd woke up hungry and Bilbo was more than happy to find her something for afternoon tea.  Thorin had mentioned how hungry she always seemed to be and he figured it was because she was growing so much.  Bilbo reminded him that Gilydd was half hobbit and hobbits needed to eat frequently. 

Thorin returned that evening to a worn out, but happy hobbit and a happy daughter.  They ate dinner with most of the company before retiring for the night to their home.

Bilbo worried that the dwarves of Erebor wouldn’t like him.  He was a hobbit, after all, among this race that was so suspicious and secretive, but everyone had heard of the great Bilbo Baggins.  They knew of the many great deeds Bilbo had done and they expected someone as large and strong and kingly as Thorin.  Many, upon meeting him, shared their surprise at finding Bilbo to be such a small, gentle creature.  Quite the opposite of what they had expected, which would make Bilbo laugh.

As the days and weeks went by, Bilbo found his niche among the dwarves.  He adored Gilydd and was happy to be able to spend so much time with her.  He quickly settled into his role as consort to the king and the duties required of him. 

Bilbo was left in charge of the day to day care of his and Thorin’s home, but it was not a problem.  He was use to managing a large home.  At first, he had been a little unsure what to do with the help who served the royal family.  He was not use to servants and felt bad about asking them to do things that he felt he could do himself, but the help were eager to be of use and so he set about for them tasks and soon, he was running a very efficient household.

As King Thorin’s consort, Bilbo had diplomatic duties and was often the one to welcome visiting dignitaries when they first arrived in Erebor.  He was in charge of all the feasts and festivals the mountain celebrated.  If there were troubles or emergencies, Bilbo was one of the first on site to lend a hand or arrange for aid.  He was frugal and prudent.  He knew when to save and when to be generous.  He was kind and respectful to the dwarrows and did his best to understand their ways of life, and after three months in the mountain, he had many admirers.  Many councils preferred to deal with him as he was fair and more patient.  Dale and Mirkwood would ask specifically for Bilbo in dealing with matters between the three kingdom and races.  And, when Bilbo wasn’t busy with those duties, he was a doting father to little Gilydd. 

Thorin came back to his home early one evening after a hard day.  He wanted to spend time with his family and not do anything related to his duties as king.  The apartment was empty when he got home.  He was a little surprised, but he hadn’t warned Bilbo he would be home early, so he took the time to enjoy the peace and change into comfortable clothes.

Bilbo came home soon after and was surprised to see Thorin, but very happy. 

“Dada!” Gilydd cried out when she saw Thorin.  He went to her and took her from Bilbo’s arms.  She squealed with delight as he held her in his arms and tickled her tummy with his beard.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Bilbo said.  “I was just going to pick up some of Gilydd’s thing and take her to Gloin’s wife, but since you’re home, you can keep her.”

“What?” Thorin asked.  “Are you going somewhere?”

“I’m hosting a post dinner tea for the visitors from the Grey Mountains.  You’re invited, if you wish to join us, but we’re just going to be talking about next year’s autumn festival and doing a bit of planning.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather not attend any more meetings today,” Thorin said, still holding a squirming toddler.

“I didn’t think you would.  Well, you two have a good evening.  I’ll be home later,” Bilbo walked out of their home.  Thorin looked to Gilydd, who seemed just as shocked at seeing Bilbo leave as Thorin had been.

“Papa?” Gilydd asked.

“He’ll be home later,” Thorin said. 

It was much later when Bilbo got back.  Gilydd had long been asleep and Thorin was just starting to doze off when Bilbo returned.  He quietly undressed, washed his hands, face and feet in the washroom, then climbed into bed next to Thorin. 

“I didn’t realize how late it had gotten, but we got lots of planning done.  Next Autumn festival is going to be great,” Bilbo whispered.

“I’m sure it will,” Thorin said, rolling over and putting his back to face Bilbo.  Bilbo just curled up against his back and let out a long, happy sigh.  Thorin was annoyed have having had so much of his day free, just to have Bilbo be gone for all of it.  Well, that was just one night.  When you were the king or the consort, these kinds of things would come up.  You couldn’t help it.  So, Thorin took several deep breaths and let his hurt at being left alone seep out of his body.  He relaxed and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Thorin inquired about Bilbo’s schedule.  He didn’t have any plans, so Thorin made sure he was home again early that day.  He came home to Bilbo and Gilydd playing together.  It was such a sweet sight and it made him smile.  He sat down with them and they played together.  Gilydd kept going back and forth from Thorin to Bilbo, happy to have both her parents with her. 

Spring was around the corner now and Bilbo had some ideas for a garden, so they went together to see what Bilbo had in mind.  Gilydd was bundled up and in a sling, worn by Bilbo.  They walked together and as they did, many dwarves would say hello and bow as they passed by. Thorin would just nod his head at them, but Bilbo would make small talk with just about everyone.  It seemed he knew a little something about everyone he met.  Thorin was slightly annoyed.  They would never get to the garden at this rate and Thorin would never get to hold a conversation with Bilbo again as long as they were out.

When they finally reached the spot Bilbo had in mind for a garden, Thorin sighed in relief.

“You sure know a lot about everyone,” he commented, slightly more unfriendly than he wanted it to come out.

Bilbo laughed.  “I’m a hobbit.  We thrive on knowing everyone else’s business.”

And with that, Bilbo launched into his gardening ideas.  Thorin didn’t understand half of the things Bilbo was talking about.  He knew nothing of the soil and what made dirt rich for growing things in. 

“So, may I have this bit of ground for growing a garden?  I know Erebor’s a dwarven stronghold and not meant for gardens, but I figured that here, it would not be visible to your visitors.  No one need know there is a flowery garden in your kingdom of stone.”

Thorin smiled.  “You may have this land for your garden.  Anything to make you happy with your life here.”

“I’m very happy, Thorin,” Bilbo said.

* * *

Thorin couldn’t explain when it began, this irritation, but it was festering. 

To Thorin, every time he tried to do something, Bilbo had already done it.  There was a loose bolt on Gilydd’s door that made an odd squeaking sound.  Thorin examined it.  It would be an easy fix.  All it would take would be a little time in the smithy and he could have a new bolt for the door.  But that evening, when he came home, the bolt had been replaced.  Bilbo had hired a smithy to come and take care of it.  Thorin told him he could have done it, but Bilbo said he was just trying to make for less work for Thorin, since he was already so busy.

Still, Thorin was insulted that Bilbo had brought in another blacksmith to make a repair that would have been so easy for Thorin and to tell the truth he had been looking forward to a little work in the forge. 

Little things like that kept happening.  Thorin would plan to do something and then Bilbo would have it taken care of.  It was starting to bother Thorin.  Wouldn’t Bilbo let him do anything?

Then there was Thorin’s birthday in the early summer.  He hadn’t wanted a party of any kind, but Bilbo had insisted and invited the company over for dinner.  While Thorin enjoyed spending the evening with his friends, he would have liked to have been involved as more than the guest of honor.  He sat and tolerated the toasts Bilbo made for him.  He opened ever gift he was given and watched as Bilbo gave each of the guests a gift.  He understood it was a hobbit tradition, but why hadn’t Bilbo asked for his assistance?  After all, they were giving gifts because it was Thorin’s birthday.  Why hadn’t Thorin been allowed to help make or select the gifts given in his name to the others?

There had been two feuding families about a marriage arrangement.  Thorin had been about ready to tell the two families to go off and mind their own business and let the young couple marry, but Bilbo got involved and in a very long winded, but kindly way, had told the families basically the same thing.  The two families agreed to let the couple wed, for the sake of the love they had for their children and the hopes of grandchildren.  Thorin was about to say the same thing.  Well, it was the same idea, even if his wording on the matter would have been different.

There had been an argument between a merchant from Dale and a dwarven merchant, competing in the same area for the same business.  Thorin was thinking through an arrangement, but the two merchants involved requested Bilbo to help them.  Bilbo was called in, listened to the two sides and made a very practical solution that made both parties happy.

Thorin was seriously starting to think he was no longer needed in his own kingdom anymore.  Bilbo seemed to be handling everything just fine without him.  Whether it was marriage arrangements or a missing ingredient for a cake, Bilbo had things sorted out before Thorin could even realize there was a problem.

The irritation was turning into resentment, but Thorin kept silent.  He was quiet and angry and he distanced himself from Bilbo.

Bilbo thought Thorin’s broodiness was due to stress.  He was doing everything he could think of to make Thorin’s life easier.  He would engage craftsmen and servants to help him so Thorin would not have to spend his precious free time taking care of such menial tasks.  And Bilbo was used to fending for himself.  He had been alone in Bag End for nearly twenty years.  If something broke, he either fixed it himself or hired someone who was suited to the task.  He was used to shopping for himself, haggling prices with merchants and finding exactly what he needed.  Bilbo was thrilled to help that young couple who wanted to be married.  He had seen so many happy couples in the Shire and he had his own dear love, so naturally, he wanted everyone else to feel that kind of love and joy.  It seemed only natural to make the families see reason with their children’s love for each other.  He wanted Thorin to see how happy his marriage made him and that he wanted others to have what he had.

He just didn’t understand why Thorin was more moody than ever.  So, he worked harder to make Thorin’s life a little easier.

The stick that broke the donkey’s back was when Fili announced he and his lass, Mica, were going to be married.  Thorin had jumped up and grabbed Fili and Mica in his arms for a huge hug when Fili told them the news.

“Oh this is splendid news!” Bilbo grinned.  “When will you marry?”

“Well, if it is agreeable, we would like mid-summer’s day,” Fili answered.

“What a perfect day!  My garden will be blooming by then!”

“No,” Thorin turned to Bilbo. 

“What?” Bilbo asked, confused at Thorin’s reaction.

“Fili and Mica are dwarves.  Dwarves are married surrounded by stone, not flowers,” Thorin said.

Bilbo blinked his eyes several times.  “Well, yes, of course.  I was only thinking it would be a nice place for party by then.  Perhaps a dinner before or after the wedding.”

“You know nothing of our ways,” Thorin said. 

“I know, but I’m trying to learn.”

“You come here and take over my home.  Letting other craftsmen in when I am perfectly capable of repairing my own door.  You know everyone’s business.  You set up merchant agreements without my knowledge and you encouraged two young people to ignore the wishes of their families for their own desires.”

“Their own desires?  Thorin, they were in love and wanted to get married,” Bilbo said.

“But there is an order to things in our culture and you blatantly tossed it out the window!”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t know.  Things are very different in the Shire and I sometimes forget things are not that way here,” Bilbo said.

“This is most certainly not the Shire and I would thank you to remember that.  This is Erebor.  We are dwarves.  We are made from the stone of the earth, just as Erebor is.  We have rules and traditions.  A dwarrow should be allowed to care for his house and not be overlooked when something in the house is in need of repair.”

“Wait,” Bilbo said.  “Are you upset because of the blacksmith who came and fixed the broken bolt in Gilydd’s door?”

“I said I would take care of it,” Thorin growled.  “Or do you think I cannot do that kind of work?  Do you doubt my skills in the forge, because I’ll have you know, I supported my family and my people from my work in the smithies of men.”

“You mean, you brought another blacksmith into your home to do a repair job when you have one of the greatest blacksmiths ever, living under your roof?” Fili asked, completely dumbfounded.  “That is a high insult, Uncle Bilbo.”

“I didn’t know!” Bilbo cried out.  “Like Thorin has pointed out to me several times, I don’t know your ways.  I didn’t mean to insult anyone.  In the Shire, I have been master of Bag End since before I came of age.  When something broke and I didn’t have the skill to fix it, I would hire help.  I didn’t mean to take away Thorin’s honor.  I was only trying to relieve some of his work load.  I thought if someone else fixed the door then Thorin wouldn’t have to give up his free time to worry about little tasks around the house.”

Fili’s face softened and the cold fire that seemed to burn behind Thorin’s eyes went away, but his face was still hard.

“Thorin, I wish you would believe me, but I am only trying to help you.  You have such a big burden on your shoulders, ruling Erebor and all, and I have only tried to make things easier.”  Bilbo’s eyes dropped to the ground again.  He was very aware of the three pairs of dwarven eyes that were staring at him.

Thorin turned and left.

Bilbo flinched as the door slammed shut.

Fili patted Bilbo on his shoulder.  “Don’t worry about it, Bilbo.  Uncle won’t stay mad for too long.”

“Are you kidding?” Bilbo looked at his nephew, “That dwarf can hold grudges for hundreds of years.”

“Only against elves and people who do him wrong,” Fili smiled.  “You are neither.”

“But, I,” Bilbo started, but Fili cut him off.

“Trust me, Bilbo.  I was raised by him.  Kili and I could make him so angry and he would stew and fume for a while, but it never lasted long and we would be forgiven and life would move along.  He still loved us even though we would make him so mad.  Whatever has got him upset now, will pass.  He still loves you.  Look, I’ll go talk to him.”

Fili got up and left, leaving Mica sitting with a distraught Bilbo.

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo looked to her.  “You have this wonderful announcement and we go and ruin it.”

“It’s not ruined,” Mica smiled.  “But, Fili’s right.  Just give Thorin time.”

Bilbo nodded sadly and took Gilydd to the washroom for her bath.  “I’ve been trying so hard to be everything he needs, a friend, a companion, a consort. I guess he’s right.  I just don’t understand dwarves and now I’ve gone and upset him.  I’ll get Gilydd cleaned up.  Then, would you mind staying with her until Thorin returns?” 

“Where will you be?” Mica asked.

“Getting the arrangements made for me to return to the Shire.  Thorin’s made it very clear that I don’t belong here.”

“You can’t leave.  Fili would be so sad if you left before our wedding,” Mica said.

“Maybe I’ll come back for the wedding.  Excuse me please,” Bilbo picked up Gilydd and carried her to the wash room.

“Bilbo, you can’t go,” Mica pleaded while Bilbo washed Gilydd.  “Forget about hurting Fili’s feelings or Thorin’s.  You can’t go and leave your daughter.”

“She lived just fine for two years without me.  If I leave now, she’ll have no memory of me and she won’t be hurt by it.  Thorin has done a wonderful job with her and he can keep raising her right, like a dwarf.”

He handed the baby to Mica and started digging through his wardrobe.  Inside he found his old pack.  He quickly stuffed his traveling clothes, some letters, handkerchiefs and a small drawing of Thorin and Gilydd that Ori had made for him.  He slid Sting in alongside his clothes and took one last look around.  Nothing else there was really his.  He kissed Mica on the cheek and then kissed Gilydd, who was crying at being held by someone other than her Papa.  She tried to grab at his clothes, but he loosened her grip and kissed her hand.

“I’ll never forget you, my dear one,” Bilbo cried.  Then he left.  He wasn’t too sure where to go, but the only way to get home was to leave Erebor, so he made for the front gates.  He ignored all who called out a greeting to him.  He felt terrible about that.  It was very improper to ignore the call of friends, but he wasn’t their kind and he wouldn’t be their consort much longer, so he walked on without stopping.

It was dark out and the moon was raising high in the sky.  The late autumn night air was cold, causing Bilbo to draw his traveling coat tighter around him.  He made it half way to Dale and could go no further.  What was he doing?  He loved Thorin.  Even if Thorin didn’t return the same love, just to be near Thorin and Gilydd… it was worth the heartbreak.  He had lived for three years without Thorin and he had been miserable.  He didn’t want to return to that life.  He would go back, if Thorin would allow it.  He would give up his title and role in Erebor.  Maybe Bombur could find a place for him in the kitchens.  He was good at baking.  If he stayed, he would be here for Fili’s wedding and he could watch Gilydd grow.

He sat down on the ground and hit his fist onto his knee.  He had left twice now without saying good bye.  He didn’t deserve Thorin’s forgiveness this time.  Maybe he could sit here forever.  It’s what he wanted now.  Just to sit here and turn to stone.  Cold seeped into his clothes.  He started to shiver.  He heard a thunderous sound behind him and recognized the sound of hooves.  His brain registered that he needed to move out of the road before he was run over.

He stood up and moved over, off to the side, just in time for the rider to pass.  He sank down to the ground again, hoping it would open up and swallow him whole.  While he thought this, he watched as the rider slowed the horse down and turned it around.  Now the horse was coming right at him.  Bilbo didn’t care to move this time.  If they ran him over, so be it.  He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.  But it didn’t come and the next thing he knew, he was being drawn into strong arms and pressed against a warm chest.

“Bilbo, you’re frozen,” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled.

“I couldn’t leave, but I couldn’t go back,” Bilbo muttered.

Thorin wasn’t entirely sure what Bilbo meant, but that didn’t matter now.  He needed to get his beloved hobbit into the warmth and safety of the mountain.  He picked up Bilbo and threw him like a sack of potatoes over the back of his pony.  Then he climbed on and pulled at Bilbo until he was seated upright in front of Thorin.  Thorin made sure he had a good grip on Bilbo and he kicked his pony into motion.  They didn’t ride so fast back to Erebor as he had left it.  He didn’t want to make Bilbo colder or risk him falling off.

Thorin had talked to Fili after he had left his home.  Fili had been able to tell immediately that Thorin was more angry with himself than Bilbo.

“I’ve not been fair to him,” Thorin had mumbled.  “He knows nothing of our ways, but I’ve hardly taught him, either.  I’m so used to not sharing our ways of life with others, but then I go and make a hobbit my consort, give him duties and just expect him to go about them without teaching him anything.”

“But there’s still time to teach him.  He can have lessons from Balin or me.  Bilbo would never blatantly ignore our traditions if he knew of them.  He’s never been disrespectful and I believe him when he said he’s only been trying to make things easier for you,” Fili said.

Thorin nodded.  “I know.”  He paced his study several times, his eyebrows furrowed.  Fili knew that look.  Thorin was in deep thought, coming up with a battle plan.  “Will you help?” he looked to Fili.

“Of course,” Fili answered.

“Let’s go to Balin,” Thorin started walking.  Fili caught up with him.

It was late, but Balin was used to his king knocking on his door at all hours with ideas, plans, or the need to just talk to someone.  He was surprised by Thorin’s request to teach Bilbo about their laws and traditions, but he was happy to help.

“Of course I’ll help ya,” Balin smiled.  “I hope that you’ve thought of this before letting your tension come to a head.  Ya haven’t gone and gotten angry at our hobbit about something, have you?”

Thorin lowered his gaze.  “You know me too well, Balin.  I have done just that; accused Bilbo of throwing our traditions out, but without him knowing about our ways.  That is why I need your help.”

They had sat together for a long while and Balin and Fili helped Thorin think of many things that Bilbo needed to learn and who would teach him what. 

“Thorin,” Balin stifled a yawn.  “You had better get home to your daughter and hobbit.  You need sleep if you hope to be able to sit through the trade report from Gondor.”

Thorin groaned.  “Isn’t that why I have a trade committee?  So I don’t have to listen to those dull reports?”

Balin chuckled.  “Home now.”

Expecting Mica had returned to her own home, long ago, Fili didn’t go back with Thorin to his apartment, and instead, went to his own home.  Thorin was surprised when he walked in, to hear his daughter crying and a female voice, who wasn’t his sister, trying to sooth her. 

“What are you still doing here?” Thorin asked when he saw Mica with Gilydd.  “And where’s Bilbo?”

“Bilbo left.  Said he was going to make arrangements to go back to the Shire because you didn’t want him here anymore,” Mica explained.  “He took his traveling pack with him, too.”

“What?” Thorin roared.  “Take Gilydd to Dis.  I’m going after Bilbo.”  He ran out of the room and down the halls.  Where could Bilbo have gone?  Most of the halls were empty now.  It was nearly midnight, after all. 

A guard was stationed at door along the entrance to the main passages of halls. 

“Have you seen Bilbo?” he asked the guard.

“Aye, my king.  He came this way a few hours ago.  Headed toward the great hall,” the guard answered.

Thorin took off running.  At the end of the great hall, was another guard. “Bilbo!” Thorin demanded.

“Saw him going towards the front gates, sire.  He had a pack on his back.”

Thorin ran to the entrance gates.  It was pitch black out, except for the small amount of light from a gibbous moon.  He couldn’t see anything.  He had to go find Bilbo.  Thorin started for the stables and paused.  What if Bilbo wanted to go?  He really couldn’t stop him.  Thorin would not hold him prisoner in Erebor.  He regretted everything he had said to his love. 

He started walking again.  He would find Bilbo and talk to him.  If Bilbo still wanted to go back to Bag End, he wouldn’t stop him, but he wasn’t going to let Bilbo go without saying good bye.  Not again.  Besides, it was too dark to start a long journey.  And cold.  Bilbo wouldn’t have had time to pack much in the way of supplies, so he could help him with that.  He would convince him to return to the mountain for the night and if he still wished to go in the morning, Thorin would see he had all he needed for the trip.

His pony was not thrilled about being woken in the middle of the night to have a saddle thrown over her back, but Thorin didn’t care about that.  Minutes later, he was headed out of the stable gates and down the road towards Dale.  And half way there, was when he found Bilbo, on the side of the road, shivering in the cold.

Thorin rode back to Erebor with Bilbo, still shivering and speaking somewhat incomprehensibly.  The guard at the gate took Thorin’s pony after he had gotten Bilbo off.  Thorin helped Bilbo to walk and took him back to their home.  He tucked him into bed and made sure the fire was roaring hot in the room.  He brought Bilbo hot tea and made him drink it all.

Bilbo’s shivering ceased after a while and he fell asleep.  Thorin sighed.  He would still allow Bilbo to leave, if that’s what he wanted, but for tonight, he would make sure Bilbo stayed warm and safe.  While Bilbo slept, Thorin went to his sister’s home.  Dis didn’t look very happy with him.

“I know you want to yell at me, Dis,” Thorin sighed upon seeing her face, “but it can wait until morning.  I just wanted to check that Gilydd is well and ask if she could stay with you the rest of the night.”

“She may stay.  I’m always happy to have my little niece over, but be assured, I will have your hide tomorrow for the trouble you’ve caused,” Dis waved a finger at him.

“Thank you,” Thorin’s shoulders slumped and he went back to his home.  Mica must have told her what happened.  Bilbo was still sound asleep.  Thorin needed rest, but he debated whether to share the bed with Bilbo or sleep on the cushioned couch in the sitting room.  He decided to take the bed.  That way he would be nearby, if Bilbo woke in the night and needed anything.

So Thorin slipped off his boots, got underneath the covers and scooted close to Bilbo.


	5. Mid-Summer Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin need to have a long talk.

The morning wake up knock came all too early.  Hadn’t he just gone to sleep?  Thorin rolled over to see Bilbo was just starting to wake up.  He sat up and moved off the bed before Bilbo could completely wake.  He sat on the edge and stroked at Bilbo’s hair.

“Good morning, my hobbit,” Thorin whispered.

Bilbo’s eyes flew open.  “Oh, Thorin, I’m so sorry.  I don’t know,” he stopped and looked around.  “How did I get here?  The last thing I remember was sitting on a rock half way to Dale.”

“Which is right where I found you,” Thorin said.  “Don’t you go running away in the middle of winter like that again.”

Bilbo looked nervously at Thorin.  “Thorin, I’m sorry about all of this.”

“Now, you listen to me,” Thorin said, “the only thing you have to be sorry about is trying to leave without saying good bye.  I won’t stop you from leaving, if that’s what you wish to do, but you will say goodbye and you will leave with proper travelling supplies.  If you want, I’ll provide you with a pony and an escort so you can get back to Bag End safely.”

Bilbo shook his head.  “Can’t go back to Bag End.  It’s not mine to go back to anymore.”

“What?  Why?” Thorin asked, shocked.

“Well, when I thought I was would be staying here, I wrote to my cousin and gave him Bag End.  He’s getting married soon, see, and I thought it would be a nice place for him and his wife to live and raise their fauntlings.”

“Fauntlings?”

“Hobbit children,” Bilbo whispered.

“You gave up your home?”

“Ever since I returned after you banished me, Bag End just didn’t feel right anymore.  We won’t even talk about the auction that was going on when I returned.  I had to buy back most of my own belongings.  Would have lost the home then, too.  But at least this way, I was able to gift Bag End to my cousin, instead of letting that leech of a relative get her hands on it again.”

Thorin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Bilbo had run off to help him reclaim his home and Thorin had taken some comfort in knowing that at least Bilbo had gone back to his comfortable home.  He didn’t realize Bilbo had gone home to his home being auctioned off.  And now…

“Bilbo.  You gave up your home to stay with me?”

“Well, yes.  You asked me to stay as your consort.  We were joined in a ceremony.  I thought… well, I guess I was wrong.  Don’t worry, Thorin, I’ll go.  You can have your home back.  I won’t interfere again.”

“Bilbo, I don’t want you to go.  I love you and want you to stay here with me, but if you don’t want to stay, I’ll not keep you.  Or, if you would rather, we can return to the Shire, I will go with you and stay with you there.  Build you a new home,” Thorin softly, but sincerely said.

“What about Erebor?” Bilbo asked.  “It can’t be easy to rule a kingdom from the other side of the world.”

“Fili would be king.  He’s smart and capable.  He’d have Balin by his side and Mica.  Erebor would probably be better for it.”

“Oh, no, don’t say that!” Bilbo’s eyes were wide with shock.  “You are the best king.  Your people need you.  Fili needs you.”

“You and Gilydd are the most important things to me.”

“Well, I won’t allow it, Thorin,” Bilbo said with a defiant tone.  “You’ll stay here and rule your kingdom.  I’ll give up my duties.  Dis or Mica would be better suited for them.  They are dwarves and know what’s best for people.  I’ll take care of Gilydd, or if you rather she have a dwarf nurse raise her, so she can learn to do things the right way for her and her people, I’ll go to work in the kitchens.  Bombur can teach me how to cook dwarven food.  I’d rather stay and watch Gilydd grow, if you don’t mind, but I can’t...”

“Bilbo, stop,” Thorin said.  Bilbo’s mouth snapped shut.  Thorin exhaled.  “Didn’t I warn you not to put me up on such a high pedestal?  I have fallen and it was a long way to fall.  And hitting the bottom hurts.  I’m still me, Bilbo.  I’m still the same Thorin you knew on our journey.  Hard to get along with, stubborn, and difficult.  Dis has many more words to describe me, but I won’t say them all here.  Some are rather rude.  But they are true.  I have wronged you and for that, I hope you will forgive me.  I don’t want you to leave.  I still want you as my lover and companion.  I still want you as my consort.  I have been blind and jealous.  My people love you.  They ask for you and want you in on the big decisions that affect their lives.  I’ve seen the way the come to you, talk to you, and ask for your advice.  It was wrong of me to say you know nothing of us, when clearly, you do and your advice and opinions are well respected.”

“But Thorin, I’ve messed up.”

“So have I.  When I left, last night, I didn’t leave because I didn’t want to see you anymore.  I left because I was angry with myself and ashamed to have you look at me.  I just needed time to think about how to make this situation work.  You’re a hobbit and I’ve tasked you with the care of a kingdom of dwarves.  I’ve talked with Balin and he, Fili and myself will be teaching you about dwarven ways, so you can understand us better.  But I never want you to lose your hobbit sensibilities.  That is, if you wish to stay.”

“Of course I want to stay, you silly dwarf king.”

Thorin leaned in and gave Bilbo a loving kiss.  Their arms snaked around each other.  Suddenly, the door flew open.  Bilbo jumped, but Thorin groaned.  He buried his head into Bilbo’s neck and waited for the onslaught of accusations and words that were about to leave his sister’s mouth.

“Thorin Oakenshield!” she roared.  “I’m glad to see you’ve both made up, but I hope to the Halls of Mandos that you have properly apologized with words.”

“He has, Dis,” Bilbo smiled.  “And I have accepted his apology.  I too have apologized to him, and I believe he has accepted mine.”

Thorin nodded his head.  “I do, of course I do.”

“But,” Bilbo went on,  "I also need to apologize to you and then Fili and Mica.  I’m sorry about my rashness and the way I ran off.  Thank you for watching Gilydd for us during my flight of mania.”

“I will keep her anytime you wish,” Dis said.  “And if you would like, I’ll keep her a few hours longer so you can get back to your apologies.”  She smirked at Thorin and then shut the door.

Bilbo smiled sheepishly back at Thorin.  “Thank you,” he said.

“Thank you for your forgiveness and I hope that you are ready to give out that forgiveness often, for I will often need it,” Thorin said.

“And I, as well,” Bilbo said.

Thorin mumbled something into Bilbo’s mouth as he kissed him again.  Bilbo didn’t understand the word, but he understood the action.  Thorin was always a dwarf of action and Bilbo was very happy to be the recipient of his actions.

* * *

Mid-summer’s day was as perfect a day as one could hope for.  Dis had the mountain scrubbed clean.  Bombur had ordered the finest foods.  Dori had arranged for the finest cloth to be sewn into wedding clothes.  Bilbo had the finest refreshments in his perfectly pruned garden.  Thorin had the finest  guests Erebor had ever known.  And all this finery was for two of the best people Bilbo and Thorin had ever known.  Fili and Mica were head over heels in love and the residents of Erebor couldn’t have been happier with the union.

“I only wish Kili were here,” Fili said as he tied the laces on his tunic.

Thorin went to his nephew and hugged him.  “I think he is here.  I have a suspicion, that wherever he is, he is very aware of your special day.  But, I wish he were here with us, too.”

Thorin and Bilbo led the party that went to the great hall, where all the guests had gathered together to witness the union of the Crown Prince of Erebor to his lady.  Bilbo stood with Gandalf while Thorin conducted the ceremony.  Mica was glowing with joy and Fili looked to be somewhat shocked that this beautiful lass wanted to be his wife.

After the ceremony and the initial party with all the guests, Fili and Mica and their immediate families retired to Bilbo’s garden.  The sky was clear and the sun warm as it started its afternoon decent.  The families toasted to the health and happiness of the new couple and they stayed out eating and celebrating, long after Fili and Mica went to their bedchambers for their first night as husband and wife.

Thorin held Bilbo tightly to his chest while they talked with Dis and Mica’s parents.  He knew how Fili felt.  He knew how lucky he was to have a One who loved him so very much.  Thorin smiled and kissed the top of Bilbo’s head.  Through the good and the bad, he had the right one for him by his side.

“Think you’ll have a great-niece or nephew soon?” Bilbo asked that night after tucking Gilydd into her bed.

“I hope so,” Thorin smiled.  “Maybe we should see about making sure that Fili’s child has a cousin its age.”

Bilbo pulled Thorin down onto the bed with a kiss and a laugh. “We can give it a try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all for reading and leaving your kudos and comments!


	6. Bilbo's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter has come to Bilbo from the Shire. His cousin is dead and a young hobbit has been placed in Bilbo's care. Now Bilbo must return to the home of his kin and face long seen cousins.

“Good afternoon, Papa,” Gilydd said, as she walked into Bilbo’s office.

Bilbo looked up and smiled.  “Hello, my dear.  Have you had a good day?”  He was arranging the tea at a table.  Since Gilydd had been quite young, the two of them took tea together every afternoon.  She might be a dwarven princess living in a dwarven kingdom, but she was also half hobbit and respectable hobbits had tea every afternoon.  It was their special time together and Bilbo would tell her about her hobbit heritage, family and customs.

“It’s been very nice.  I had law and history lessons this morning, harp and lore lessons after lunch and when our tea is done, I will go to the small forges to work on my gold smithing.”

“How is the smithing going?” Bilbo asked.

“I’ve got a lovely piece I’m working on right now for Adad for his birthday,” Gilydd said, sitting down to the tea her father had set out.

They chatted about their day and Bilbo told her about the hobbit customs of tween dances and parties that prepared young hobbits for their upcoming adulthood.   Back in the Shire, Gilydd, now at the age of twenty nine, would have been considered a tween.  But for a dwarf, she was still little more than a child.  Bilbo and Thorin figured being a half-hobbit, half-dwarf, she was probably somewhere in between.  Mostly likely, though, they would not grant her the rights of adulthood until she reached the dwarven adult age of seventy-seven.  Still, she enjoyed hearing about what children her age did in her Papa’s home country.

While they were sitting together, there was a knock at Bilbo’s office door.

“Come in,” he called.

The door was opened by a guard and a tired looking dwarf Bilbo had never seen before jogged in.  “Sir,” he said, “you are Bilbo Baggins, Master Hobbit from the Shire?”

“I am,” Bilbo stood up.  “You look exhausted.  Let me get you a drink. Tea, water or wine?”  Living among dwarves was certainly different from a life among hobbits, but much of his hobbit manners and rearing never left him and within moments of entering, the tired dwarf was presented with a cup of cold mountain water and a comfortable seat.  “Now then,” Bilbo said when the dwarf looked a little more refreshed, “what brings you here?  Obviously you are not from Erebor since you did not know who I am.”

“No, I’m Orvak, son of Bovak, from the Blue Mountains.  I was traveling to Gondor and had stopped in Bree for a night, when I was approached by a hobbit from the Shire.”

“That is most unusual for a Shire hobbit to go to Bree and willingly speak to a dwarf,” Bilbo said.

“Well, whether it is or it isn’t, he did, and he asked me to deliver a letter as quickly as could be to the Lonely Mountain.”

“I hope you were paid some for your troubles.  This is a long detour between the Blue Mountains and Gondor,” Bilbo said.

“I was paid.”

“Well, I shall pay you some extra. It really is a lot of trouble for you to travel all this way,” Bilbo stood.

“I won’t be saying no to more gold,” Orvak said, “but I won’t accept anything until I give you the letter I was hired to deliver.  He said I was to take it right to you and put it in your hands myself.”  Orvak dug about in his coat pocket until he pulled out a rumpled letter.  He handed it to Bilbo.

“Thank you, my good sir,” Bilbo said.  “I’ll write a note for you to take to Master Gloin, head of the treasury.  He will see that you are paid.”  Bilbo wrote a quick note, instructing the amount of gold that was to be paid to Orvak and he stamped his seal on it when he was done.  Soon after his joining ceremony to Thorin, Thorin had given Bilbo a signet ring.  Anything that had Bilbo’s stamp on it, was as good as if Thorin had sent it himself.  Bilbo was careful with this stamp and used it sparingly, but there were times like this, it was very handy.  Gloin, or anyone else, could deny the instructions on the page with the stamp on it.  He handed the note to Orvak.

“Thank you,” the dwarf bowed and walked out. 

A letter from the Shire.  This was highly unusual.

Because of the distance and the lack of need, there was one regular mail delivery to the Shire every year from the Lonely Mountain.  And every year, Bilbo would write to his numerous relations and neighbors.  And every year, he would get a letter back from everyone he had written. 

Thorin would laugh when Bilbo would hand the messenger dwarf going to the Shire a bag of thirty or so letters and packages and then when the messenger returned, there were another thirty letters back for Bilbo.  But if Thorin had learned anything about hobbits is that they loved their letters.

When Bilbo had left the Shire, he had bequeathed his precious Bag End to his cousin, Drogo Baggins with the hopes that one day, Drogo would marry and he and his wife would fill Bag End with fauntlings, but there had only been one child, a son named Frodo, who had, wonderfully enough, been born on Bilbo’s 78th birthday.  Every year, Bilbo had made sure to send a small package to young Frodo along with all the other letters he sent to the Shire.  He had taken great delight in the return letters from Frodo and watched him grow year to year.  Frodo’s first letters were nothing more than scribbles on his parent’s letters to Bilbo.  Then, as a youngling, Frodo had drawn pictures; things like ponies, trees or a party under the stars complete with fireworks.  Then, actually written letters had started to arrive as Frodo learned to write.

The messenger dwarf usually left in the spring and returned in the fall, so for this letter to arrive in midsummer, Bilbo was quite surprised and concerned.

He sat back down and looked over the letter.  It was Shire made parchment. That was certain.  The envelope bore the name Rorimac Brandybuck, one of Bilbo’s many distant cousins.  He opened it and started to read:

_“Dear Bilbo,_

_It is with great sorrow that I write this letter to you.  I’m sorry to inform you that your cousin, Drogo and his wife and my sister, Primula Baggins, were drowned in a boating accident.  Young Mister Frodo is currently in my care.  However, among Drogo’s things, a will was found and you have been named guardian over Frodo.  It is a terrible thing that has happened and I know you’ve not met young Frodo.  If you wish, he is welcome to remain in my care.  He is a delightful child and we are happy to have him with us.  However, if you wish to claim guardianship, we will arrange for that to be done.  Let me know as soon as possible as to what you plan ._

_It is an insensitive subject to bring up now, but what do you wish to be done with Bag End?  Lobilia is already trying to claim rights, even though it should go directly to Frodo._

_Menegilda sends her love. With our best regards,_

_Cousin Rory”_

Bilbo put the letter down and wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands.  His cousin Drogo was dead. 

“Papa?” Gilydd leaned forward and took Bilbo’s hand in hers.  “Bad news?”

“I’m afraid so.  One of my cousins had died.  There are some,” he didn’t want to tell Gilydd of Frodo just yet.  Not until he had talked to Thorin.  “There are some legal things that I am involved with since I made him Master of Bag End after I left the Shire.”

“Is there anything I can do?” she asked.

He looked up to his daughter’s eyes.  Those same piercing blue eyes as Thorin’s, but with a warmer, kinder, gentler gaze behind them.  “Not yet, my child.  I need to talk to your Adad, but I might need to travel back to the Shire to take care of things.  If I do go back, would you like to accompany me?”

“Go to the Shire?” Gilydd nearly squealed.  “Of course I would love to go.”

Bilbo smiled.  “Thank you.  Head off to your gold smithing lesson now.  I must speak with your Adad.”

Gilydd kissed Bilbo’s cheek and walked out.  Bilbo’s mind went back to the letter from Rory and the news of Drogo and his now orphaned son.  Bilbo counted on his fingers.  Poor Frodo was only twelve years old.

He needed to talk to Thorin.  Thorin’s office was connected to Bilbo’s by a door.  Bilbo knocked on it, unsure if he was disturbing a meeting or something else important.

“Come in,” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled. 

Bilbo opened the door and went in.  He was disappointed to see a group of dwarves sitting around a table with Thorin.

“Excuse me, Thorin, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if at your earliest convenience, you might stop by and visit with me.  I have something I need to consult you about,” Bilbo said, fighting his hobbity instinct to just thrust Rory’s letter into Thorin’s hands.

“If you need me right away,” Thorin started, but Bilbo waved his hand at him.

“It is nothing urgent.  Just, whenever you have a moment,” Bilbo backed up, his heart sinking.  He really wanted to share his sorrow with Thorin and be comforted by his large arms encircling him.  Bilbo shut the door and went back to his desk.  He rubbed his eyes into his palms and let a few tears be shed for his lost cousins.  He wasn’t sure what plan of action to take.  He wanted to go get Frodo, but he didn’t know what Thorin would want.  He started to make a list of things that he would need to do, just in case he was going to make the journey back home.

* * *

It was several hours before the door that joined their offices opened.  Thorin walked in, looking tired.  “My apologies, Bilbo, that meeting ran longer than I expected.”  He looked at his hobbit and was surprised by Bilbo’s blotchy face and moist eyes.  “Bilbo?  What has happened?”

“I received a letter from my cousin, Rory Brandybuck.  It seems that my cousins, Drogo and Primula Baggins have died, leaving behind a young son,” Bilbo handed the letter to Thorin.

“My gem, why did you not tell me earlier?  I would have dropped everything had I known there was a death in your family.”  Thorin quickly read over the letter.  “I wish you had told me sooner.”

“The family tragedy of one hobbit is hardly worth the time of the king.”

“I beg to differ, but even if that were true, the family tragedy of my One is more important to me than anything else.”  Thorin pulled Bilbo into a big hug.  “When will you leave?”

“What?” Bilbo looked up into Thorin’s eyes. 

“You are returning to the Shire to get your cousin, are you not?” Thorin asked.

“Well, that’s something I wanted to talk to you about.  Frodo is young.  He’s only twelve and while that is developmentally older than a twelve year old dwarf, it is still a young child and I didn’t know if you wanted a fauntling that young in your halls again.  I would have to spend a great deal of time getting him acclimated to living among dwarves.  It would mean less time I can spend doing official business as your consort.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin interrupted him.  “We were blessed with Gilydd, but we were not blessed with more children, even though we wanted more.  Here, we have a chance to take one of your family in.  I don’t care his age.  He is your kin.  He is welcomed here and you would be free to care for him as much as was needed.”

“Really?” Bilbo asked.

“So I ask you again, when will we leave?”

“We?  You will come with me?” Bilbo asked.

“Of course I will.  We’ll bring Gilydd and perhaps Fili will allow Kili to come with us.  It would be good for Frodo to meet other children,” Thorin nodded.

Fili’s eldest son, who had been named Kili, after his late uncle, was twenty five and much like his namesake; full of smiles and energy.  Fili and Mica had been blessed with three children and a fourth on the way.  The three sons of Fili, who all looked to be miniature versions of their father, were as mischievous as Fili and Kili had been as youth.  Once in a while, Fili would complain about their energy and some trouble they had gotten into and Dis and Thorin would only laugh.  Dis would say that the children were paying Fili back for what he and his brother had put Dis through.  Despite their endless energy, Fili’s sons were good children and Bilbo was very fond of them. 

Bilbo was getting up in years.  He had turned ninety on his last birthday and he worried he wasn’t up for a journey across the Misty Mountains and back, but he could think of no alternative.  He sent word to Rory to have Frodo and all his belongings waiting in Buckland. 

They set out as quickly as they could.  Their company was made of Bofur, Dwalin, Nori, Bifur, Gilydd, young Kili, Bilbo and Thorin.  Fili would remain behind and rule in Thorin’s absence.  Also, Mica’s baby was due before they were scheduled to get back.  Fili and Mica were sad and nervous to send Kili off on his own for the first time, but there was also so relieved to have the bundle of energy out from under them for a few months.

Kili and Gilydd were very well behaved, most of the time, and complained very little about the rough journey.  Bilbo realized he had gotten quite soft over the last twenty years and found riding a pony from sun up to sun down was very wearying on his old body.  He tried never to complain, but Thorin was aware of his One’s discomforts and tried to make the journey for Bilbo as easy as possible.

Bilbo’s biggest fear was the cross over the Misty Mountains, but well-made roads had been cut into the mountain, making crossing them fairly easy.  They arrived in the green lands of Eriador right on schedule and without any major problems or threats.

As they rode closer and closer to the Shire, Bilbo was overcome with the oddest nostalgic feeling.  He knew these hills and woods, but it was like they were from a dream.  It was all the same and yet, it wasn’t.  Buckland was a lovely part of the country and Bilbo had spent many summers here staying with his cousins.  He knew every hobbit home and who lived there.  Or at least, who used to live there.  It had been several decades since he had been here last.

Finally they reached Rory’s home, the largest of the smials in Buckland, as he was head of the Brandybuck clan.  Bilbo, Thorin, Gilydd and Kili went to the door.  The rest decided to stay behind and keep out of the way, for which Bilbo was grateful.  No need to overwhelm the entire family with a small army of dwarves.

The door opened and a high pitched screech reached their ears.  The next thing Bilbo knew, the air from his lungs was being squeezed out of him in a fierce hug.

Bilbo turned his head to see Thorin, who was grinning at him.  Gilydd looked shocked.

“Oh Bilbo!” the hobbit who had held him so tightly let go.  It was his cousin, Menegilda, Rory’s wife.

“Gilda!  It’s wonderful to see you,” Bilbo said.

“Oh, my, it’s been much too long. Come in, come in,” Bilbo was nearly shoved into the house.  Gilda reached her hand out and waved to the others in the door.  “Well, don’t just stand there, like a frog on a log.  Come in and have some tea and scones.”

Thorin bowed and stepped into the house.  Gilydd and Kili bowed, too, and followed Thorin.

Bilbo was surrounded by hobbits now.  Curly hair of various shades of brown and gold were bobbing up and down, framing the round, rosy faces of many hobbits.  Thorin had never seen so many.  Well, to be honest, other than Bilbo, he had never been around another hobbit.  He felt bad, never having taken the time to bring Bilbo back to visit his relatives.

“Everyone, everyone,” Bilbo was waving his hands now.  “Allow me to introduce to you my husband, Thorin, King of the Dwarves of Erebor.” 

Before he could continue to the other introductions, a small voice asked, “Do we bow or kneel?”

“You will do neither while I am here,” Thorin smiled.  “You are in your home and I am a visitor.”

“And who else is with you?” Gilda asked.

“The pretty lass is our daughter, Gilydd, and the young lad is our nephew, Kili,” Bilbo finished.  Everyone nodded heads at each other and said pleasant greetings.  “Now, the fun part,” Bilbo laughed, “Thorin, Gilydd and Kili, this is Rory Brandybuck and his wife Menegilda, Rory’s siblings, Amaranth, Saradas, Dodinas, Asphodel, and Dinodas.  This are Rory’s sons, Saradoc and Merimac.  Saradoc’s wife Esmerelda, and I’m afraid I don’t know all the children, but they are all my cousins on my mother’s side.”

“I thought your mother was a Took,” Thorin said.

The hobbits all broke out into laughter.  “She was,” Rory said.  “But Tooks and Brandybucks are all distant cousins to each other.  Bilbo’s pretty far removed as a cousin and nearly enough so that we could say that he is not related, but keeping him as a cousin is great for us as bragging rights.”

Thorin’s eye brows were raised and Bilbo just laughed.  “Hobbit families,” he shrugged, “you could spend a hundred years learning our family trees and still not learn it all.  Now, I think it’s time I meet young Master Frodo.”

The mass of hobbits parted and Gilda brought a small child before Bilbo.  He had dark hair, and eyes bluer than Thorin’s, if that were at all possible.

“Frodo, dear,” Gilda said, “This is your Uncle Bilbo Baggins.”

“So, you are the young faunt who shares with me my birthday?” Bilbo smiled and knelt down to Frodo’s eye level.  “I thank you for the many wonderful letters you have written me over the years.  I have kept them all.”

Frodo smiled and looked up at the dwarves behind Bilbo. Bilbo noticed this and introduced them to Frodo.  Frodo and Kili immediately saw a kindred spirit in the other.  “May I play with Cousin Kili outside?” Frodo asked, looking to Bilbo.

Bilbo looked to Gilda, who was still in charge.

“Yes, but stay near the house.  We’ll be having dinner soon,” Gilda said.

“Kili?” Bilbo looked to his over excited nephew, “introduce Frodo to the others, will you?”

“Others?” Rory asked.

“Our companions who travelled with us.  They are outside,” Thorin said.

“And you left them there?” screeched Gilda.  “Tell them to get in here immediately.  I won’t be having visitors left on the doorstep.

Bilbo and Thorin tried to explain that that wasn’t necessary, but Gilda would have none of it and finally turned to Bilbo with an accusing finger.

“You’ve been away from the Shire for too long and have forgotten your manners.  A respectable hobbit would never dream of letting guests be left on the doorstep.”  She opened the door and called out to them.

Bilbo looked quite offended until Thorin put a comforting arm around his shoulders.  Bilbo relaxed.  Soon, Bofur, Dwalin, Nori and Bifur were in the house as well and introductions were made all around again.

Rory’s smial was large, but not large enough for the entire family plus seven dwarves, and so with everyone’s help, tables, chairs and enough food to feed all of Erebor on the celebration of Durin’s Day, was laid out in a long row in the front garden.  Lanterns were lit and fireflies danced about their heads while everyone ate, talked, laughed, sang, and ate some more.

Gilydd was very popular among the hobbits.  The women thought her lovely, gentle and kind, but exotic with her dwarven ways and clothes.  The tween hobbit boys that were there kept trying to flirt with her and she ended up with a small hobbit lass in her lap for most of the evening.  Kili, Frodo and the other young lads talked, laughed and shared mischievous pranks and jokes they had played on one another.  Bofur’s good nature led many of the hobbits to gather around him and hear his stories, and one brave lad came to Dwalin and asked him to tell him about the tattoos that covered his body.

Bilbo relished in being surrounded by hobbits again.  It was homey, familiar and comfortable.  He had missed it some, over the years, not being around hobbits, but for the most part, he was quite content with his life in Erebor.  More than content, he thought, looking at his dear Thorin, who was holding the youngest hobbit infant in his arms, and majestically cooing over it.  But, Bilbo realized, having come back here and spend time among his kind and kin again, he knew he would miss it more.  At least he would have Frodo.  One more hobbit in a sea of dwarves.

When night fell and the final meal of the night, supper, had been served and cleared, everyone started to head back to their own homes.  Not having expected extra guests, Gilda was a little frantic about where to put everyone.  Thorin insisted that the four extra dwarves would be very happy outside.  Gilda was appalled by the idea, but Bofur, who had a way with words, convinced her that they were quite happy spending a night under the star on this fine summer night in the Shire.  Gilda finally relented.

Gilydd was given a bed among the younger lasses of the family and Kili, Frodo and the other lads shared a room.  Bilbo and Thorin were given their own private bedroom and promised Gilda and Rory that it was a very nice, accommodating room and they needed nothing so grand as a royal suite while they were visiting.

“What do you think?” Bilbo asked after they had settled down into bed.  Usually, Thorin would put his strong arms around Bilbo and pull him close, but tonight, he didn’t.  Bilbo looked to him and saw a look of shock in Thorin’s face.  “Are you alright?”

“I’ve never been around so many hobbits.  Are you all like this?”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Thorin’s eyebrows came together in a cross way while he was deep in thought, “I thought hobbits were quiet, gentle creatures, but they are loud, chatty, and they eat a lot.  Gilda reminds me of Dis, but with a rounder body.”

Bilbo laughed.  “You’ve only ever spent time around one hobbit.  I grew up with no siblings and the Baggins side of the family is the respectable clan among hobbits.   A quieter bunch.  But, you will find that most hobbit families are like this.  We love a good party, eating, drinking, music, and family.  Not everyday is like this.  It’s like back in Erebor.  When we have dinner as a family, the three of us, we have pleasant, quiet dinners.  When we join Fili’s family, we’re a bit louder and enjoy more laughs.  And when we eat as a company, we are loud, food flies about, songs are song, jokes are made, and laughter is constant.  Hobbits are the same.”

“I’m glad to understand you better,” Thorin said, finally wrapping his arms around Bilbo.  “I have to admit, though, it’s been quite a shock.”

“What do you think of Frodo?”

“I say young Kili just found his Fili,” Thorin said with a sad smile.  “They will be good friends and Kili will help Frodo adjust.”

Bilbo nodded.  “I look forward to visiting with him more tomorrow, but I’m going to give him a choice.  We want him to come to Erebor with us, but if he doesn’t wish to leave, I’ll not force him.  Rory is happy to have him stay.”


	7. A hobbit son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo visits Bag End one last time before journeying back to Erebor with his beloved dwarves.

Bilbo was up with the sun and in the kitchen, having morning tea with Rory when Thorin came in.  He was casually dressed and his hair perfectly braided.  Thorin was made informed that Frodo, Kili and the lads had gone off to play in the fields and before Thorin could worry about the young future king of Erebor being hurt or lost, Bilbo assured him that Bifur and Dwalin had accompanied the lads to keep an eye on them.

Over the course of the day, hobbits from all over Buckland came to visit Bilbo.  Thorin had long since given up on keeping track of all the hobbits he met and their relation to Bilbo, whether by blood, marriage or friendship.  Bilbo decided that the following day, he would travel into Hobbiton to take care of Bag End and all the lose end affairs that were attached to his old home.   And as their second night in the Shire came to a close, Bilbo finally was able to find a few moments alone with Frodo.

“What did you and Kili do today?”

“We played in the field.  He didn’t even know how to play tag,” Frodo said.

“Well, Erebor is a very different place to live.  There are no fields to play in.  The entire city is right inside the mountain,” Bilbo explained.

“Inside the mountain?  How can a city be in a mountain?” Frodo asked.

“Well, much like Bag End is in a hill, their home is in a mountain.  You just have to see a mountain to understand how very huge they are, but it is a beautiful city.  Actually,  I wanted to talk to you, Frodo.”  Bilbo said.  “Your Papa left instruction with me to raise you, but if I do, you will have to come to Erebor.”

“Go with you to live in the mountain?  With dwarves?”

Bilbo nodded.  “That’s right.  If you choose to come with me, you will have a very nice place to live.  You would have your own room in my house.  Kili and his brothers live just down the hall.  You could see them every day.  You would play, have lessons and live with Thorin, Gilydd and myself.  But, if you would rather stay in the Shire, then I understand.  Your Uncle Rory said you can live with them.”

“I get to choose?”

“Yes,” Bilbo answered.  “I am going to Hobbiton tomorrow.  I will make sure that Bag End is always your home.  That way, when you grow up, you can come back and live in Hobbiton again, whether you come with me or stay here in Buckland, Bag End belongs to you.  No one else.  When I come back from Hobbiton, we’ll be ready to start our journey back to Erebor.  With summer passing, we want to be across the Misty Mountains before winter.”

Frodo looked down at his feet, his face was scrunched up in thought.

“You don’t have to decide right now.  Think about what you want to do.  Either way, you will have a happy, loving family who will take care of you,” Bilbo placed a hand on his young nephew’s shoulder.  “You look a lot like your father at that age.  I remember when he was a small child.  I was quite a few years older, but he and I always got along.  He was my favorite cousin and I miss him dearly.  I’m so happy you are here, though.”

Frodo hugged his uncle and sniffed.  “I miss Papa.”

“I know you do. “

* * *

Bilbo was glad now for his many years attending dwarven councils, because now he was using all his skills in the fight to keep Bag End in the family.  Lobilia wanted it for herself and while she was a Baggins, by marriage to his first cousin, Otho, it was Bilbo’s inheritance from his father.  She claimed he gave up all rights to Bag End when he bequeathed it to Drogo. 

“In the event of Drogo’s early demise, the estate of Bungo Baggins will revert back to Bilbo Baggins.  It’s all here in black and white, Lobilia,” Bilbo said, reading the contract he had written and had signed by the Thain when he left the Shire to go live in Erebor.  “I am once again Master of Bag End.”

“After your father died, it should have gone to the next oldest brother, Otho’s father, Longo,” Lobilia said.

“No, it was quite plainly stated in Father’s will that Bag End would go to me, and now, I am naming Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins, my heir and he alone will inherit Bag End when he comes of age,” Bilbo said.

Lobilia tried to inturrupt, but the Thain finally stepped in.  “You can’t fight this Lobilia.  Everything is written down and legal.  Bag End, all its possessions and wealth belong to Bilbo and he is free to do with his property whatever he wishes.”

Lobilia stood up and stormed out, Otho following her.  Bilbo sighed heavily and Thorin finally relaxed.  He was frustrated that he could do nothing.  This was not his land, not his people, and he had no say in the matter.  If these were dwarven lands, though, no one would be able to question him or fight his decisions.  So, he was being forced to hold his tongue and be nothing more than a support to Bilbo.  Still, Bilbo was handling everything quite impressively and Thorin took some pride in that.

“I have a new deed already written to be read and signed by you,” Bilbo pushed the parchment over to the Thain.   “As my named heir, I am giving Bag End to Frodo.  I have already spoken to the Gamgee family and the Old Gaffer has agreed to keep an eye on it and keep it in good condition until Frodo is of age, at which time, Frodo will take full possession of it and be responsible for its upkeep.  He is Master of Bag End now.”

“And should Frodo die or not wish to take possession of Bag End?” Mayor Bracegirdle asked.

“The estate goes to the current Thain of the Shire with the implicit instructions that Bag End is to be turned into a museum and library.  Why should the hobbits of Michel Delving be the only ones to have a library and museum?  Don’t worry.  My instructions are very detailed and I had them read over by some of our greatest law minds in Erebor.  There are no loop holes for Lobilia to sink her fingers into.”

The Thain laughed.  “Thought of everything did you?”

Bilbo sat back with a sigh.  “It’s not that I don’t like Otho, well, alright, maybe I do, and I hate to be mean, but I don’t want Bag End in Lobilia’s sticky paws.  I see how she treats her own smial.  I don’t want Bag End to be treated as such.  It was built for my mother by my father’s own two hands in the name of true love.  Love is what Bag End deserves.”

It was an emotional day for Bilbo as he sat through the council to take care of the legal issues of his childhood home and then to visit the home, was almost too much for his heart to bear.  Portraits of his father and mother still hung over the mantle.  He took them down.  They would come back to Erebor with him.  He visited every room, and searched out the small details that had been so well known to him.  He showed Thorin where he had carved his name, in secret, on the inside of his bedroom wardrobe.  Thorin quietly stood in the parlor and waited with endless patience as Bilbo slowly made his way through the house.

When Thorin heard Bilbo crying in another part of the house, he went to him and held him while Bilbo shed his tears.  He had never properly said goodbye to Bag End.  And as much as it hurt to return, he was glad to have the closure with the home he had grown up in with his loving parents.  As a final goodbye, Bilbo asked Thorin to make love to him in the house that had been the home to the two most wonderful married families Bilbo had ever known.  It was where his own parents had married, conceived him, given birth to him, raised him, and loved him.  It was the home where Drogo and Primula had married, conceived, given birth and raised Frodo.  It was a home of love and Bilbo wanted to share his true love with Bag End just once before saying goodbye forever.

With one last turn of the key and a click of the lock, Bilbo closed the round, green door on Bag End and handed the key to Ham Gamgee. 

“Don’t you be worrying now, Mister Bilbo,” the Old Gaffer said in his thick country-Shire accent, “I’ll be taking good care of Bag End until young Frodo returns.”

“I know you will Ham.  Thank you,” Bilbo hugged his neighbor.  “Take good care of those fauntlings of yours and your lovely wife.”

“We’ll write to you when the new one arrives,” Ham said, looking back at his wife, heavily pregnant with her fifth child.

With a sad heart, Bilbo and Thorin rode silently back to Buckland.  They were greeted by a bouncing dwarfling in Rory’s garden.

“Uncle Thorin, Uncle Thorin!” Kili yelled.  “A raven came.  I’ve got a sister!”

Bilbo and Thorin grinned.  “So, Fili’s got his own little princess now,” Thorin said. 

Thorin wrote a letter back to Fili with the congratulations of all the dwarves and Bilbo.  And while Thorin wrote his letter, Frodo found Bilbo for a talk.

“I want to go with you,” Frodo said.

Bilbo’s heart swelled.  “I would be very happy to have you join us.”

“I want to see Erebor and a mountain, and Kili’s brothers and Gilydd said there is a big throne.”

Bilbo nodded.  “There are so many wonderful things about Erebor.  And I know you will miss the Shire and your cousins here, but when you are old enough, you can come home.  Bag End will be waiting for you.”

Frodo nodded.  “I want to go.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Frodo said.  “I’m sure.”

Bilbo informed Thorin of Frodo’s choice and Thorin added the information into the letter for Fili.  They would leave in three days’ time. 

Saying goodbye wasn’t easy.  Frodo was leaving everyone and everything he knew behind to live with his uncles that he had only just met.  But there was the promise that one day, he would return.  For Bilbo, he knew there was no return.  He would not see his family again, Bag End again, or the Shire again. 

Gilda made sure they were well supplied with scones and biscuits for the first few days of the journey.  The four members of the company who had come along to the Shire were bid farewell with the offers that if any of them were to travel into the Shire again, they were most welcome to stop by for dinner.  Gilydd was presented with short hobbit-style skirts and blouses, which, when worn, made Gilydd look more like a hobbit than a dwarf.  She was half hobbit, after all, and the clothes suited her well.  She had larger feet than dwarves, but tended to prefer to keep her feet covered by sturdy shoes.  However, she had been most happy to abandon those shoes during her stay in Buckland.  Thorin remained silent, but strong and supportive to Bilbo as they rode away.  He knew what it was like to leave a home and loved ones behind.  He understood Bilbo’s pain and offered a gentle hug when it was needed.  

* * *

The journey back to Erebor was uneventful and they made good time.  Weather treated them well and the cold of autumn stayed away until they reached Dale.  Frodo had been very nervous about travelling.  For the first week, he rode with Bilbo on his pony.  When he started to feel more comfortable, he rode a pony on his own, with Kili by his side to help him and guard him. 

Fili was waiting for them at the gate. 

“Adad!” Kili jumped off his pony and ran to his father.  It was a long separation for the two of them and they were happy to be reunited. 

“Oh, Kili, I missed you,” Fili picked up his son and spun him around.  “I can’t wait to hear all about your adventure.”

“I want to see Amad and the baby.”

Fili laughed.  “Well see them very soon, but first, I want to meet your cousin.”

Thorin was helping Frodo from the pony’s back.  The small child looked up to his big uncle and was rewarded with a kind smile.  “That’s Kili’s papa, your Uncle Fili.  He’s very nice.”

Frodo nodded and stepped up to meet his new uncle.  “Frodo Baggins, at your service.” He bowed, just like Kili had taught him.

Fili smiled and bowed back, “Uncle Fili, at yours.  Welcome to Erebor.”

Fili led them all into the mountain.  Kili was bouncing with excitement as he told his father about playing with the hobbits.  The rest of the company, as well as Fili’s family were waiting in the company’s common gathering room.  Bombur was happy to see his brother and cousin again, and Dori and Ori greeted Nori back and Dwalin was head-butted by Balin.  Frodo stared wide eyed at all the dwarves.

“Everyone!” Thorin bellowed, and the group quieted down.  “We have a new member of the family, this is Frodo Baggins, nephew, cousin or something like that to Bilbo.”

Bilbo chuckled.  “Frodo, this is your new family and they are all your uncles and cousins.”

Frodo shyly waved.  Kili brought his two brothers to meet Frodo and soon, Frodo, Kili, Tili, and Rili were happily sharing adventures and Kili was telling them how he had taught Frodo to ride a pony and Frodo had taught him a great new running game.  Mica chuckled at the four small boys and brought the newest child of the mountain to meet her uncle and king.

“We are naming her Mila,” Mica said.

“Princess Mila,” Thorin stroked the head of golden hair.  “She is beautiful.”

“Oh, Mica,” Gilydd sighed in adoration.  “She’s so wonderful.  May I hold her?”

Thorin passed his new niece to his daughter.  “We are blessed with so many wonderful daughters and sons.”

Everyone was in agreement.

It took exactly three days in the mountain before the realization of what Frodo had done by coming to Erebor really hit him.  He was in a strange, dark mountain with people he didn’t really know.  He missed Bag End.  He missed the green Shire.  He missed his cousins, Merry and Pippin, and his friend Sam.  He missed his Mama and Papa very badly.  And on that third day, he broke down into heart-breaking sobs.

Thorin, while kind and understanding, didn’t really know how to comfort the hobbit child.  Once, long ago, he had been able to comfort Fili and Kili when they had been sad, but he didn’t have the relationship with Frodo just yet to be able to offer that level of comfort.   Bilbo tried, but was just as strange to Frodo as everyone else, even if he was a hobbit and reminded him of his father, but somehow that just seemed to make it worse.  In desperation, Bilbo went to Fili.  He had sons this age, perhaps he could help.

Fili was dressed simply and removed his shoes before entering the small hobbit’s personal bedroom.  He sat down next to Frodo and put and gentle hand on his head.

“You miss your home and your family?” Fili asked quietly.

Frodo nodded and continued his crying.

“I understand.”  He scooted closer to Frodo and sat alongside him; nearly touching him, but not quite.  He sighed.  “My papa died when I was ten.”

Frodo looked up at him through his tears.  “Really?”

“Yeah.  I was ten and my brother was five.  I missed him so much.  It was hard to know I would never hear him laugh again or watch him clean and sharpen his swords.  I spent many nights crying for him.  And do you know what?”

Frodo shook his head.

“It’s alright to cry because you miss your parents so much.  It’s alright to be sad.  But I’ll also tell you, it gets easier.  You always miss them, but it doesn’t hurt so much after a while.”  Fili still missed his father, yes, but that had been so long ago.  What pained him even more than losing his father, had been the loss of his brother.  Kili’s laughter still rang in his ears.  He could still picture Kili’s smile when he closed his eyes.  The pain was still great, but it was better.  He didn’t feel like he was dying inside every time he thought about Kili anymore, and that was some progress.

“You know what helps?” Fili asked and Frodo shook his head.  “Family.  Uncle Thorin raised me, like a father raises his son. I had my Amad and my brother, too.”

“What’s amad?” Frodo asked.

“Mother.  Do you remember meeting Aunt Dis?” Fili asked.

Frodo thought for a moment and then nodded.  “She’s my mama, my amad.  She loves you, too.  Whenever you need a mother’s hug, go to her.  She has the best hugs,” Fili smiled.  “I know you miss your family and your home.  I understand what that’s like.  I’m your Uncle Fili and I’ll do anything I can to make you feel better.  Never be afraid to come to me.  But Uncle Thorin, Uncle Bilbo, Aunt Dis, Aunt Mica, Uncle Bofur and anyone else, we’ll help you.  We’re all one big family now.”

Frodo smiled a little smile. 

Fili leaned his head towards Frodo and let Frodo come to him with a gentle bump to the forehead.  “I know that Kili and Tili wanted to take you to see the arena today.”

“What is the arena?” Frodo asked.

“It’s a large open space where dwarves learn how to use weapons and train to fight.  But, we also have football matches and those are lot of fun.  There’s a match tomorrow night.  How about you, Kili, Tili and I go see the match?”

Frodo smiled and nodded his head.  He leaned up next to Fili and sighed a happy sigh.  They sat quietly together for some time.  Frodo still wiped at his nose and once in a while he would give a teary hiccup, but he felt much better.  Uncle Bilbo was great and reminded him of his uncles back home, but Fili felt like a papa and he reminded Frodo of his papa and it made him happy.

Life was going to be different, that much was certain, but Frodo knew that he had a large, loving family, like the one he had left behind.  And tomorrow he would get to go see a football match with his cousins.  Hand in hand with Fili, Frodo left his room and joined Bilbo and Thorin in the sitting room of their home.  It wouldn’t be the last time Frodo would cry for his lost family and home, but he didn’t feel so alone anymore.

It wasn’t long before Frodo became such a smiling fixture in the family, that it was hard to remember a time without him, and one night, as Thorin sat in his favorite chair in the gathering room, he observed his ‘family.’  His daughter, his nephews and niece, the children of his company, his sister, and of course his One by his side.  He was reminded that the gold that was behind lock and key in the treasury was worth nothing compared to the dwarrow and hobbits that surrounded him.  He was indeed the richest dwarf in all of Middle Earth and it had nothing to do with a dragon’s hoard of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all who have read this, left comments and kudos. Everyone of them has made me very happy. See you about fan fic land! Keep reading and writing, my friends.


End file.
